


What If

by MageWarrior



Series: Voltron Alternate Universe [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Strained Friendships, Strained Relationships, Strong Female Characters, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWarrior/pseuds/MageWarrior
Summary: This is set in an other alternate reality/universe where Keith's younger sister was never captured by the Galra and was raised on Earth and has met Lance, Pidge and Hunk before finding the Blue Lion before setting out on an adventure in finding the five Voltron Lions.
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Allura & Keith (Voltron), Allura/Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith and Kaela (OC), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Kaela(OC)
Series: Voltron Alternate Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790011
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. The Rise of Voltron: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my new Voltron fanfic!!! Hope you all will like it!! Please comment and give feedback!!   
> It is much appreciated!!! 
> 
> Enjoy reading and stay safe!!!

_Every year on my birthday, my father would always tell me to make a wish every time I see a shooting star. If I wish upon the star, my wish would come true. And also, every year on my birthday, I get these dreams. Strange dreams that I was in someone else’s world, living their life. It’s like foreseeing my future. I found myself, flying freely and in excitement. I felt really free as I reached to the stars, just how I wanted to do when I was just a little girl. Something was calling out to me. Someone was reaching out to me with a far away dream._

_My father once said, dreams have meaning. I was still young back then. He said I’ll understand when I am older. It felt so real. I was flying and I was free. But I opened my eyes and realised it was only just a dream._

(~)

**Present Day**

“Galaxy Garrison flight log 5-11-14. Begin descent to Kerberos for rescue mission.” Said a cadet named Lance, who jerked the stimulation while descending. Making another fellow cadet, named Hunk groaning, feeling nausea.

“Ugh, Lance, can you keep this thing straight?” Hunk asked, holding onto his dear life.

“Relax, Hunk, I’m just getting a feel for the stick. I mean, it’s not like I did _this.”_ Lance smirked as he jerked the stimulation in different sides. “Or _this?”_

Hunk was not feeling to good and gagged. “Okay… unless you want to wipe beef stroganoff out of all the little nooks and crannies in this thing, you’d better KNOCK IT OFF, MAN!”

“We’ve picked up a distress beacon!” Pidge exclaimed, another cadet who wore a suit, same as Hunk and Lance. But more petite than the two.

“All right, look alive, team! Pidge track coordinates.” Lance ordered.

“Copy.” Pidge complied while the stimulation started to rumble, and the alarms were blaring.

“Knock it off, Lance.” Hunk whimpered, holding onto the seat with his dear life.

“Oh this one’s on you buddy.” Lance said with a grin. “We’ve got a hydraulic stabilizer out.”

Hunk pulled out a monitor and groaned. “Oh, no.” He choked on his vomit, feeling more nausea.

Lance looked over at him. “Oh, no- Fix now, puke later!”

“I lost contact. The shaking is interfering with out sensors.” Pidge noted.

“Come on, Hunk!” Lance exclaimed.

“It’s not responding. Ugh…” Hunk groaned and unbuckled his seatbelt to fix the stabilizer and Lance’s monitor activated.

“Oh, never mind, fellas. That she blows. Prepare for approach on visual.” Lance grinned.

“I don’t think that’s advisable with our current mechanical and…. gastrointestinal issues.” Pidge scrunched his nose, preferring to Hunk who choked on his vomit again.

“Agreed.” Hunk added.

“Stop worrying. This baby can take it. Can’t you champ?” Lance asked, petting the stimulator and the response was rumbling violently. “Uh, see? She was—she was nodding. She was nodding. Pidge hail down and let them know their ride is here.”

Pidge unbuckled the seatbelt to reach out the microphone. “Attention lunar vessel- Uwah!” Pidge fell down on the floor.

“What are you doing? Buckle your belt. And Hunk, stop that shaking!” Lance demanded, looking at his team.

Pidge went back to his seat and Hunk was not feeling good. “I-I’m try-ah-ah o-oh, no--!” Hunk vomited into the main gearbox and the rumbling had stopped.

“Attention lunar vessel. This is Galaxy Garrison Rescue Craft One Vector Six Three Tango. Coming In for landing and extraction, against crew recommendations.” Pidge muttered.

“Uh, no time for your mutinous comments now, Pidge. They’re going under and we’re going in.” Lance dove the stimulator towards the surface of Kerberos.

“Look out for that overhang!” Pidge warned.

Lance looked back at his team with a cocky grin. “No worries! My first year in flight school, you know what they called me? They called me ‘The Tailor’ because of how _I thread the needle._ Come around, Come around! Come on, come on--!”

“We lost a wing!” Hunk exclaimed.

“Oh, man.” Lance groaned in dismay and the stimulation crashed down and ended. With the computer saying they had failed.

“Nice work, Tailor.” Pidge commented dryly.

The door behind Hunk opened, revealing their instructor named Iverson. He does not look very happy. “Roll out, donkeys!”

Lance, Hunk and Pidge exited the stimulator while Lance was seeing one person who was not impressed was Kaela. She had her long black hair tied up in a low ponytail that reached down past her waist. She was one of the best pilots in the Garrison and everyone in the Garrison looked up to her. The group smiled sheepishly at her before they all lined up. Standing before Iverson and their class.

“Well, let’s see if we can’t use this complete failure as a lesson for the rest of the you students. Can anyone point out the mistakes these three so-called cadets made in the stimulator?” Iverson asked his students.

“The engineer puked in the main gearbox.” Said one of the students.

“Yes, as everyone knows, vomit is _not_ an approved lubricant for engine systems. What else?” Iverosn asked.

“The Comm Spec removed his safety harness.”

“The pilot crashed!”

“Correct. And worst of all, the whole jump, they’re arguing with ach other! Heck, if you’re going to be this bad individually, you’d better at least be able to work as a _team!_ Galaxy Garrison exists to turn young cadets like you into the next generation of the elite astroexplorers, but these kind of mental mistakes are exactly what cos the lives of the men of Kerberos Mission.” Iverson said, disciplining his class.

“That’s not true, sir!” Pidge exclaimed with fists clenched.

“What did you say?!” Iverson barked.

Lance quickly clasped his hand over Pidge’s mouth to keep him quiet. “Sorry, sir! I-I think he may have hit his head when he fell out of the chair. But point taken.”

Iverson raised an eyebrow and continued. “I hope I don’t need to remind you that the only reason you’re here is that the best pilot in your class had a discipline issue and flunked out. _Don’t_ follow his footsteps. Next!”

Kaela frowned, knowing he was referring to her older brother. She watched as their classmates went into the stimulator. She knew Lance would eventually try to be the best pilot there is. But he has a long way to go.

After the class was over, Lance glanced over her shoulder seeing Kaela with Iverson. He raised an eyebrow seeing him smiling at her for a reason. Probably because she is the best pilot there is around here in the Garrison. Playing favourites as always.

(~)

Later that night, Lance and Hunk hid in the halls of the Garrison with curfew had started. “Light’s out in five! Everyone back to their dorms, now!”

In their hiding place, Hunk was very worried they might get caught. “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“You heard Commander Iverson. We need to bond as a team. We’re going to grab Pudge, hit the town, loosen up, meet some nice girls, maybe—”

“Okay, I’m just-I’m just saying this here, right now, on the record: This is a bad idea.” Hunk said with the lights turning off. Lance and Hunk sunk through the hallways. Lance ducked from being seen from the window, so the teachers won’t see them.

“You know, for someone in a space exploration program, you don’t have much of a sense of adventure.” Lance said to Hunk.

“All of your little adventures end up with me in the principal’s office.” Hunk followed him, avoiding to get caught. “Oh, man.”

The two friends hid themselves in the recycling cans with the guard passing by. Once the coast was clear. Lance jumped out with Hunk trying to following him but ended getting stuck and fell over. But immediately stood back straight up. “I’m fine.”

Lance and Hunk spotted Pidge coming out of Iverson’s office, running of somewhere without noticing the two boys. “Where is _he_ going?”

“Better question, where you _two_ are going?”

Lance and Hunk both shouted quietly and looked back seeing Kaela in her normal clothing other than her Garrison uniform. With a black jacket with purple and red accents, with a white t-shirt that nearly shows her mid-riff and wore blue jeans with her hair in a low ponytail and wore black boots. For some reason, she has a bow and arrow with her. Lance wondered why she was bringing her ‘weapons’ with her, but thought it was best if he doesn’t really push the subject. Knowing she’ll snap at him.

“Don’t… scare… us… like that.” Lance huffed, glaring at their classmate, Kaela who smirked at him with her arms crossed.

“Oh, don’t be such a baby, Baywatch. I was just going to my quarters.” Kaela spatted. “What are you doing out of your dorms? Please, don’t tell me you are thinking of going into town to flirt with more girls.”

“What? No, no. We are just looking for Pidge. Come on.” Lance beckoned her to come with them. Hunk and Kaela exchanged looks before they followed him.

Pidge was sitting on the roof top of the Galaxy Garrison, listening to radio chatter through headphones and special equipment. Kaela raised an eyebrow, thinking they should not interrupt him until she saw Lance was walking from behind him and Hunk crawling along the roof. She muttered to herself. “Can this day get any weirder?”

Lance carefully removed the headphones to speak to her closely. “You come up here to rock out?”

Pidge yelled out startled. “Argh! —Oh, Lance, Hunk and uh, hi, Kaela. No. um, just looking at the stars.”

“Hey, where’d you get this stuff? It doesn’t look like Garrison tech.” Lance noted, looking at the technology Pidge has while Kaela sat next to him.

“I built it.” Pidge said with a smirk while Kaela smiled proudly.

“You built all this?” Hunk asked trying to touch it, but Pidge swatted his hand away.

“Stop it! With this thing, I can scan all the way to the edge of the solar system.” Pidge explained.

“That right? All the way to Kerberos?” Lance asked, curiously.

Pidge looked away with Kaela hitting him with her elbow. “What? He goes ballistic every time the instructors bring it up.” Lance pointed out before turning to back to Pidge. “What’s your deal?”

Hunk tried to sneakily touch Pidge’s equipment again. “Second warning, Hunk!”

He immediately stopped while Kaela sat quietly to listen. “Look, Pidge. If we’re going to bind as a team, we can’t have any secrets. Even we don’t know what her secrets are.” Lance pointed back at Kaela who rolled her eyes.

“Please, Baywatch, there is nothing you should know about.” Kaela glared at him.

“Fine. But please, spare me with this non-romantic spitfire arguments… whatever. The world as you know it is about to change. The Kerberos Mission wasn’t lost because of malfunction or crew mistake—”

“STOP TOUCHING MY EQUIPMENT!” Pidge shouted with Hunk finally giving up on trying to touch his equipment and laid his head on Kaela’s lap with her awkwardly patting him on the head.

“…So, I’ve been scanning the system and picking up alien radio chatter.” Pidge continued.

“Whoa, what? Aliens?” Hunk asked.

“Okay, so you’re insane. Got it.” Lance said, receiving a hit on the head from Kaela. 

“Lance!” She hissed at him and shook her head.

“I’m serious! They keep repeating one word: ‘Voltron’. And tonight, it’s going crazier than I have _ever_ heard it.” Kaela perked up hearing the word that sounded so similar and had seen a flash of a memory in her eyes.

“How crazy?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Galaxy Garrison building alarms blared with Iverson’s voice coming out of the PA. “ _Attention, students. This is not a drill. We are on lockdown! Security situation Zulu Niner. Repeat: All students are to remain in barracks until further notice.”_

Then the group looked up in the sky, seeing a fiery object coming down, looked like a meteor. “What’s going on? Is _that_ meteor?!.... A very, very big… meteor?” Hunk asked.

Pidge grabbed the binoculars and gasped. “It’s a ship!”

Lance grabbed Pidge’s binoculars to see for himself and exclaimed. “Holy crow! I can’t believe what I’m seeing! That’s _not_ one of ours!”

“No. It’s one of theirs.” Pidge smiled.

“So wait, there really are _aliens_ out there?!” Hunk asked, still afraid of aliens walking on Earth.

“We cannot be so sure if an alien is really in that spacecraft.” Kaela said as the four watched the alien spacecraft crashed into the desert. The Garrison sent out land rovers to the crash site.

“We’ve gotta see that ship!” Pidge grinned, grabbing Kaela’s hand with Lance following the two.

“Hunk, come on!” Lance grinned, running after them.

“Oh, this is worst team-building ever.” Hunk groaned.

(~)

Lance, Kaela, Pidge and Hunk all spied on the quarantined crash site from a nearby cliff they are on. Kaela checked the area to see if there isn’t anyone out there. Lance was looking at the space craft through the binoculars. “Whoa… what the heck is _that_ thing?!.... And who the heck is _she?_ ” Lance grinned seeing a girl.

“Lance!” Pidge hissed with Kaela whacking him the head for getting distracted by a female Garrison officer.

“Ow! Ah, right, alien ship. Man, we’ll never get past all of those guards to get a look.” Lance said to the group.

“Aw, man. Yeah, we-yeah, I guess there’s nothing to do but head back to the barracks, right?” Hunk asked.

“Wait. They set up a camera in there and I grabbed its feed. Look!” Pidge exclaimed, getting the group to see the video feed. Kaela gasped softly seeing it was Shiro who was in that space craft.

“That’s Shiro! The pilot of the Kerberos Mission. That guy’s my hero!” Lance exclaimed.

“Where’s the rest of the crew?” Pidge asked as the watched Iverson was asking him questions while Shiro was frantically warning something about….

“Voltron!” Pidge and Kaela exclaimed, looking at one another with eyes widened. The Garrison had put Shiro under and didn’t get to ask about the rest of the crew.

“What are they doing? The guy’s a legend. They’re not even gonna listen to him?” Lance asked with confusion. 

“It is possible that they thought something had done to him.” Kaela suggested. “He has a robotic arm. No wonder they think that something is wrong.”

“We have to get him out.” Pidge added.

“Ah, I hate to be the voice of reason here, always, but weren’t we just watching on TV because there was _no way_ to get past the guards?” Hunk asked.

“That was before we were properly motivated. We’ve got to think. Could we tunnel in?” Lance suggested.

“We don’t have a shovel. And I do explosive arrows with me, but I am not going to hurt them. They are our teachers down there.” Kaela pointed out as she thought of her adoptive father.

“Maybe we could get some hazmat and sneak in like med techs.” Pidge suggested with a grin.

“…No. What we need is a distraction.” Lance said with explosions burst in the distance. Lance immediately looked at Kaela who looked at him. “Was that you?”

“No! I haven’t even got my bow out.” Kaela replied, gesturing to her bow on her belt still in its small form.

“Is that aliens? Are-Tha-Tha-is that aliens? Ate they here?! They got here so quick!” Hunk exclaimed in fear.

“No. Those explosions _were_ a diversion, for _him!”_ Pidge pointed out somewhere near the site.

Lance looked through the binocular. “No way…! Oh, he is _not_ going to beat us in there! That guy is always trying to one-up me!”

Lance and Hunk saw Kaela moving in to the site with her bow and arrow ready. Lance ran after her with Hunk calling out to him. “Who is it?”

“Keith!” Lance replied as he made a run for it after Kaela.

“Who?” Pidge asked in confusion.

“Are you sure?” Hunk asked again.

“Oh, I’d recognised that mullet anywhere!” Lance exclaimed.

“Who’s Keith?!” Pidge called out to the two boys.

(~)

Keith moved into save Shiro and knocked down Iverson and other three technicians. And one was going up towards him until he was caught in the net. He looked up and he saw his younger sister. Kaela.

“I thought you’re at the Garrison.” Keith thought, taking his bandana off from his face and looked at his younger sister.

“You’re welcome and no. I snuck out to visit you, until we found out that Shiro is here.” Kaela said, helping him getting Shiro off the table until Kaela heard Lance coming in with Hunk and Pidge. Kaela looked around the area and heard Iverson groaning in pain. She turned to Keith. “You didn’t have to hit him that hard.”

“He was going to do something to Shiro!” Keith exclaimed and glared at her.

“Nope. No you-No, no, no, no, no, no, no you don’t. I’m saving Shiro.” Lance said, moving he table out of the way with Kaela moving away from Lance.

“Great… here comes another rivalry. Could this day get any worse?” Kaela muttered walking away from the two.

“Who are you?” Keith demanded.

“Who am I? Uh, the name’s Lance” Lance introduced himself while Keith silently looked at him, still not recognised him. “…. We were at the same class at the Garrison?”

“Really? Are you an engineer?” Keith asked.

“No, I’m a pilot. We were like, rivals. You know, Lance and Keith, neck-and-neck.” Lance said.

“Oh, wait, I remember you. You’re a cargo pilot.” Keith said, now remembering him, glaring at him.

“Well, not anymore, I’m fighter class now thanks to you washing out.” Lance pointed out.

“Well, congratulations.” Keith said to him bitterly.

Lance and Keith both carried Shiro out with Hunk spotting the Garrison returning to the site. “Oh, man, they’re coming back, and they do _not_ look happy. We gotta go. Uh, do you mind if we catch a ride with you?’ Hunk asked as he and Pidge climbed on the hovercraft and it tipped off.

“Is this _thing_ going to be big enough for all of us?” Pidge asked.

 _“No.”_ Keith replied with the hovercraft taking off away from the Garrison with dust trailing from behind him. Kaela held on tightly with her arms around her brother’s waist.

Kaela looked back to seeing Pidge holding onto Shiro. “Why, am I holding this guy?” Pidge asked.

“Questions later, getting away from them first!” Kaela exclaimed, holding onto to her brother, pulling Lance by the collar of his jacket onto the left wing of the hover bike.

“Hey, we did all fit!” Hunk smiled, seeing they all fit on Keith’s hovercraft even it was all seven of them.

Lance looked back to see them gaining on them and turned to Kaela. “Can’t you shoot an arrow?”

“NO! As I said, I don’t want to hurt them!” Kaela shouted at him.

Lance growled in frustration. “Can’t this thing go any faster?”

“We could toss out some non-essential weight.” Keith suggested, not taking his eyes off of the road ahead of him.

“Oh, right!” Lance agreed as soon as he looked around them with Kaela rolling her eyes. Then he realised something. “Okay, so that was an insult. I get it.”

“Big man, lean left!” Keith called out to Hunk who leaned left. Causing the Garrison rover to crash.

“Aw man! Mr. Harris just chiked out Professor Montgomery! …No, no, He’s fine.” Hunk said.

Kaela held onto her brother who called out to Hunk again. “Big man, lean right!”

Hunk complied and leaned right, jumping on one cliff below them causing another rover to crash. He also saw the cliff’s edge ahead of them. “Guys? Is th-th-th-tha-tha—is that a cliff up ahead?”

Kaela grinned brightly, holding onto Keith’s shoulders while Lance was shouting. “Yup.” Keith smirked, increased the speed while everyone except for Kaela, were screaming in horror. The hovercraft jumped off the cliff.

“What are you doing?! You’re gonna get to kill us all!” Lance exclaimed. 

“Shut up and trust me!” Keith exclaimed as he avoided the crash and continued on flying into the desert, finally escaping the Garrison.

(~)

Keith walked out of his shack towards a fully awaken Shiro, wore in clean clothes. He stood out in the open with fresh air while looking at his robotic arm. “It’s good to have you back.”

“Heh. It’s good to be back.” Shiro replied with a relieved smile.

“So, what happened out there? Where…. Were you?” Keith asked.

“I wish I could tell you. My head’s still pretty scrambled. I was an… alien ship, but… somehow, I escaped. It’s all a blur.” Shiro replied and turned to Keith. “How did you know to come save me when I crashed?”

“You should come see this.” Keith replied simply, thinking it is better to show him than explain. They both walked towards to the shack and heard arguing from inside. They could hear Kaela shouting in raging anger.

“Heh, she never changed.” Shiro commented with a small smile.

“She’s my little spitfire. Until she was taken away.” Keith said sadly. Shiro saw his smile had disappeared when he opened the door while seeing a book was being thrown out of the door, luckily missed Keith and Shiro as they moved away. They both turned to see an enraged Kaela and Lance taunting her.

“So, you just happened to be breaking the rules just to visit your boyfriend.” Lance taunted.

“Oh, I would do anything to shove an arrow down to your throat. It’s not like that, stupid head! He’s my older brother!” Kaela exclaimed with Lance immediately looking between the two and now can see the resemblance. Same skin tone, same hair colour but different eye colour.

Lance sweated nervously and looked back at Kaela. “O-Oh, of course, h-he is your brother.”

Kaela growled, glaring at him as she had another book in her hand, ready to hit him again. He was really getting on her nerves every time he speaks. But Shiro came to her side and calmed her down. “Kiddo, let’s not fight, okay?”

Kaela huffed and gave one last glare at Lance before turning to Shiro with a smile. “How are you doing?”

“I am doing good. And your brother was going to show us something.” Shiro replied, looking at Keith who stood behind Kaela, taking down a sheet, revealing his board, filled with maps, diagrams, and notes.

“ _What_ have you two been working on?” Shiro asked.

“I can’t explain it. But I mostly do some of the work here while Kaela attend the Garrison. After getting booted from the Garrison, I was kinda…. Lost… and felt myself drawn out to this place. It’s like something…. Some energy as Kaela had preferred, was telling me search.”

“For what?” Shiro asked.

“Well, I didn’t really know at the time…. Until I stumbled across this area.” Keith replied as he pointed out at one of his charts on the board. “It’s an outcropping of giant boulders with caves covered in these ancient markings.” Keith explained.

“And each tells a slightly different story about a blue lion, but they all share clues leading to some event, some arrival happening last night.” Kaela added, from looking up at the board Keith had made. She saw him looking at her and she immediately looked away. The trio were wondering what has happened between the siblings. They all could see the tension between them. And there question was…..why were they separated?

“Then you showed up.” Keith finished, looking at Shiro.

Shiro looked at the Kogane siblings. He noticed they weren’t talking to each other or acknowledging each other in the same room. He turned to the trip who stood in front of them. “….. I should… thank you all for getting me out, Lance, right?” Shiro offered Lance his prosthetic hand. Lance hesitated, looking at his hand but still shook his hand anyway.

He offered his hand to Pidge and Hunk’s hand, but only Pidge shook his hand in return. “The nervous guy’s Hunk. I’m Pidge. So, did anyone else from your crew make it out?” Pidge asked.

“I’m not sure. I remember the mission and being captured. After that it’s just bits and pieces.” Shiro replied.

“Yeah, sorry to interrupt, but back to the _aliens._ Where are they now? Are they coming? Are they coming for all of us? Like where are they at this very moment?” Hunk asked, clearly afraid of what’s going to happen next.

“I can’t really put it together. I-I remember the word ‘Voltron’. It’s some kind of weapon they’re looking for, but I don’t know why. Whatever it is, I think we need to find it before they do.” Shiro answered his question. Both Keith and Kaela gave each other concerned looks and turned back to the group.

“Well last night, I was rummaging through Pidge’s stuff, and I found this picture. Look it’s his girlfriend.” Hunk spoke up, showing everyone the picture of ‘Pidge’ and a girl. Pidge quickly grabbed the photo back rather very fast and it took Kaela’s attention.

“What were you doing in my stuff?” Pidge demanded.

“I wa—I was looking for a candy bar. But then, I started reading his diary.” Hunk replied, pulling out his diary with Pidge instantly took away from him.

“And I noticed that the repeating series of numbers the aliens are searching for looks a lot like a Fraunhofer line.” Hunk explained.

“Frown…who?” Keith asked in confusion while Kaela was fixing her bow and had put her arrows in her quiver and had a crossbow with her.

“It’s a number describing the emission spectrum of an element, only this element doesn’t exist on Earth, I thought it might be this Voltron, and I think I can build a machine to look for it, kinda like a Voltron Geiger Counter.” Hunk continued.

“Hunk, you big, gassy genius!” Lance smiled proudly at his friend.

“It’s fascinating, really. Th-The wavelength looks like this.” Hunk said as he pulled out a graph of the wavelength. Keith grabbed it from him.

“Give me that.” Keith had matched the wavelength’s appearance to an array of boulders he had seen with Kaela, had a photo of it on his board.

The team had arrived at the location with Hunk’s new device. “…Ok. I admit it. This is super freaky.” Lance commented.

“I’m getting a reading.” Hunk said using the device he had built with Pidge following him. Then around the boulders with the team following them. Kaela held out her crossbow from her holster. She followed Pidge and Hunk as they led the rest of the group to a cave that was filled with ancient carvings inside.

 _You have come home, my child._ Kaela raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked back. She heard no one from behind her and grabbed Keith and Shiro by their arms. “Did you guys hear that?”

“Here what, kiddo? We didn’t hear anything.” Shiro said with Kaela looking from behind her confused with the two boys in front of her kept on moving on.

“What are these?” Shiro asked, looking around seeing all the carvings.

“These are the lion carvings I was telling you about. They’re everywhere around here.” Keith replied.

Lance approached a carving, touched it and it caused all of carvings to light up, surprising everyone. “Whoa!” Suddenly, just looking at it, Kaela saw another flash in her head seeing a Lion roaring.

“Heh, they’ve never done that before.” Keith chuckled in amazement. 

Then the ground below them cracked and they all fell down onto the water slide and landed on the ground painfully. Everyone groaned painfully with Kaela feeling someone had softened her landing and saw she was on top of Lance. They both looked at each other for a few moments before they heard someone clearing their throat. Both looked up at Keith who crossed his arms and glared at Lance. He had his hands on his sister’s waist. He quickly retracted his hands from her waist and laughed nervously.

Kaela instantly got up, got her bow and quiver back from Shiro. She walked past Keith who was glaring at Lance stood up and smiled awkwardly. “You… Stay away from my sister.” He walked away from Lance and stood behind his sister.

Hunk came to Lance’s side and whispered. “Better not go near her ever again.” Lance nodded in agreement.

Then the group all saw a Blue Lion inside a force field. “They are everywhere.” Lance gasped in amazement.

“Is this it?” Pidge asked, raising an eyebrow. “Is this the Voltron?”

“It…. must be.” Shiro said, certainly looking up at the Blue mechanical Lion.

“This is what’s been causing all this crazy energy out here.” Keith said, approaching the Blue Lion, the rest of the team slowly followed him with his sister walking slowly. Feeling the essence of the Blue Lion.

“Looks like there’s a field force around it.” Kaela said, looking at the Blue Lion in front of them.

“Does anyone else get the feeling this is staring at me?” Lance asked the group, tilting his head with Kaela rolling her eyes, not really wanting to stay close to the idiot knucklehead.

“Hmmm… No.” Shiro said.

“It’s not activated stupid, so it’s not staring at you.” Kaela added but Lance just simply ignored her.

“Yeah. The eyes are totally following me.” Lance said certainly with Kaela sighing in annoyance.

“Did you hear what I just said?” Kaela asked whacking him on the head.

“OW!” Lance exclaimed in pain as he growled at her.

Keith had reached to the forcefield and touched it with no reaction as he looked around the Lion. “I wonder how we get through this.”

“Maybe you just have to knock.” Lance suggested as he knocked on the force field and it reacted to his response and it disappeared. Igniting the whole cave in blue around them. The group saw the image of Voltron forming from five Lions in their minds.

But Kaela had seen something more than the Lions, she saw a woman who looked exactly like her, expect she had blue eyes and had runes all over her arms and body. She had fought alongside Voltron and two warriors by her side with blue petals falling down.

“Whoa….” Everyone exclaimed minus Kaela who looked more calm than the others. She was in a trance, like she has been calmed down by the essence from the Lion. Something she had felt in her body, it was warm and comforting.

“Uh, did everyone just see that?” Lance asked in shock.

“Voltron is a robot! Voltron is a huge, huge, awesome robot!” Hunk exclaimed, accidentally scared Kaela by his outburst.

“And this thing is only one part of it!” Pidge added.

“So, I wonder, where the rest of them are.” Kaela wondered.

“This is what they’re looking for.” Shiro looked at the Lion in awe, seeing the weapon that the aliens were after. And it’s hidden on Earth. Away from civilization.

“Incredible.” Keith was too in awe to see the Blue Lion in front of them. Suddenly, the Blue Lion lowered and opened its mouth, allowing them inside. It terrified Pidge and Hunk, who hid behind Kaela, holding her arms. Lance hesitated but he gleefully entered in the Lion with a grin.

Everyone followed inside and Kaela was the last one to go in, before entering, she heard a woman’s voice from behind her. She turned around and saw no one. She frowned and proceeded to go inside the Blue Lion.

Lance sat in a seat in the cockpit. “Here we go.” Lance smiled and then exclaimed in shock, feeling the seat jolted forward to the controls as the console activated. Lance exclaimed happily. “All right! Very nice!”

Everyone crowded behind the seat and looked around the cockpit. “Ok, guys, I-I feel the need to point out, just so that, y’know, aware: We are in some kind of futuristic alien cat head right now.” Hunk spoke up, standing next to Kaela.

Then Lance sensed a sensation, like as if the Blue Lion was communicating with him and heard it growling softly in his ears. He turned to the others. “Whoa, did you guys just hear that now?”

“Hear what?” Keith asked.

“I-I think it’s talking to me.” Lance said, turning back to the console.

“I think he hit his head hard.” Kaela commented with Lance glaring at her.

He pressed a few buttons with the Blue Lion standing up and roared while Pidge and Hunk screamed. “Ok. Got it. Now let’s try this.” He smashed the Blue Lion out of the cavern and took off flying in the open. Flying around, doing some somersaults and wild runs in the open air, terrifying the whole team with Hunk and Pidge screaming.

“YOU. ARE. THE. WORST. PILOT. EVER!” Both Keith and Kaela exclaimed whole holding onto their dear life. Holding on tight of the chair Lance was sitting on. Kaela was far from impressed with his piloting skills.

Not far from the Garrison Iverson and a guard was watching and looking at the Blue Lion that was flying around. “What in the _Sam Hill_ is that?”

“It appears to be a flying blue lion, sir.” Iverson raised an eyebrow and then heard another guard coming towards him.

“Sir, your d-daughter…. She’s…. she’s not in her dorm.” Iverson’s eyes widened and marched back inside the building, looked more concerned for her. He ran back into the dorms near his quarters seeing her room was empty. “No….”

(~)

In the Blue Lion, Kaela was holding onto the chair but lost grip until Keith held her tightly in his arms. “Isn’t this awesome?” Lance grinned.

“Make it stop! Make it stop!” Hunk pleaded, leaning forward to the consoles, looking all sick.

“I’m not making it do anything. It’s like it’s on autopilot!” Lance exclaimed happily as he was enjoying the ride. The Blue Lion took off into the sky with everyone holding on tight again.

“Where are you going?” Keith asked him.

“I just said it’s on autopilot! It says there’s an alien ship approaching Earth. I think we’re supposed to stop it.” Lance said to the group.

“What did it say exactly?” Pidge asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Well, it’s not like it’s saying _words,_ more like feeding _ideas_ into _brain._ Kind of.” Lance answered Pidge’s question.

“Well, if this thing is the weapon they’re coming for, why don’t we just, like-I don’t know, give it to them? Maybe they’ll leave us alone. Sorry, Lion, nothing personal.” Hunk said, apologising to the Blue Lion.

“You don’t understand. These monsters spread like a plague throughout the galaxy, destroying everything in their path. There’s no bargaining with them. They won’t stop until everything is dead.” Shiro said to the group as they all stared at Hunk.

“….Oh. Never mind then.” Hunk smiled nervously.

The Blue Lion left the Earth’s atmosphere and a warship from the Galra Empire suddenly appeared out of nowhere with everyone gasping in shock and Hunk held onto Kaela’s arm.

“Uh…. _Holy cow!_ Is that really an alien ship?!” Hunk exclaimed.

“They found me…” Shiro looked at the ship in shock, thinking they had found him.

The warship opened fire on them with everyone bracing for impact. “We’ve got to get it out of here!” Pidge exclaimed.

“Hang on!” Lance piloted to dodge the incoming laser guns. “Ah! All right! Ok, I think I know what to do!”

“Be careful, man! This isn’t the simulator!” Pidge warned him.

“Yeah! You get caught, we are dead, you moron!” Kaela growled at him.

“Well, that’s good. I always wreck the simulator.” Lance grinned as he used the Blue Lion’s mouth canon to blast at the warship. “Let’s try this.” He used the Blue Lion’s claws to tear apart the warship’s sides.

“Nice job, Lance!” Shiro complimented him.

“Ok, I think it’s time to get these guys away from our planet.” Lance said, getting away from the warship.

(~)

“Lord Zarkon, the escaped prisoner and his people found the Lion. It attacked us and is heading out of the systems.” Said a Galra commander who informed the situation to Lord Zarkon. He was listening to a transmission from Shiro the previous year, standing alone.

“Follow that Lion and alert all ships in the area to intercept. Capturing that Lion is your _first_ and only priority.” Zarkon ordered.

“Yes, your majesty. Full power after the Lion!” The commander ordered.

(~)

“Oh, no!” Hunk exclaimed in fear, seeing that the warship was chasing after them.

“They’re gaining on us!” Pidge exclaimed.

“It’s weird. They’re not trying to shoot us. Th-They’re just chasing.”

Hunk still held on to Kaela’s arm and spoke up. “Ok, seriously, now we think having aliens follow us is _good?_ I am not on board with this new direction, guys.”

“Where are we?” Keith asked with Kaela looking around out of the window.

“Edge of the solar system. There’s Kerberos.” Shiro pointed out.

“It takes _months_ for our ships to get this far.” Pidge noted.

“And we got out here in five seconds.” Kaela added, looking out of the window. She placed her bow on her belt behind her back, sensed something out in the open and saw a wormhole?

“What is that?!” Hunk exclaimed in fear, hiding behind Kaela.

“Uh, this may seem crazy, but I think the Lion wants us to go through there.” Lance said.

“Where does it go?” Pidge asked.

“I-I don’t know.” Lance stammered and then looked at Shiro. “Shiro, you’re the senior officer here. What should we do?”

“Whatever’s happening, the Lion knows more than we do. I say we trust it, but we’re a team now. We should decide together.” Shiro said with everyone looking at one another.

“…All right. Guess we’re all ditching class tomorrow.” Lance said as they all entered into the wormhole and it disappeared before the ship could follow them.


	2. The Rise of Voltron: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Blue Lion had accepted Lance as its pilot, they all ventured through a wormhole to the Castle of Lions on planet Arus where they had found an Altean Princess Allura and her royal advisor Coran. The two Alteans had found out they had been asleep for 10,000 years and are the last surviving Alteans, now determined to defeat Zarkon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I am back from my vacay!!! And back with another chapter!!! 
> 
> I hope this fanfic is to your liking! Please comment and give feedback! It is much appreciated! 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

The wormhole opened from the other side and the team groaned from the turbulence and exited to a different part of the universe. “Whoa, that was….” Lance was about to say something until Hunk vomited in the Blue Lion with everyone groaning in disgust with Kaela rubbing his back.

“So, sorry—” He continued to vomit. “Thanks Kae.” Kaela kept rubbing his back in a soothing motion to stop him from feeling sick.

“I’m just surprised it took this long.” Pidge commented.

“Me too.” Kaela agreed, nodding.

Shiro looked around them and saw he doesn’t recognise the star system they all are in. “I don’t any of these constellations. We must be a long, long way from Earth.”

“The Lion seems to want to go to this planet. I think…. I think it’s going home.” Lance said with the Blue Lion blasted towards the planet in front of them. They had entered its atmosphere with the team huddled in closer together from the intense turbulence.

“Guys, personal space! Hunk, your breath is killing me.” Lance said, looking away in disgust from the smell of vomit.

“Um, is it just me or is anyone else having second thoughts about flying through a mysterious wormhole? Why are we listening to a robotic lion away?” Hunk asked worriedly.

“Because Lance listened to the Lion in his small pea brain.” Kaela said sarcastically with eyebrow furrowed together.

“Hey, it got us away from that alien warship, didn’t it?” Lance asked, glaring at her. He doesn’t know how they even talk to each other now. Heck they don’t even get along with each other in and outside of the Garrison.

“I don’t know if you noticed, but we’re _in_ an alien warship.” Keith pointed out, preventing another spat between Lance and Kaela, seeing they might not get along so well. Or even to cooperate with each other.

“Oh, are you scared?” Lance taunted.

“With you at the helm? Terrified.” Keith replied with a frown.

“All right, knock it off! No one’s happy to be in this situation, but we’re here now. If we want to get through this, we’ve got to do it together.” Shiro said, getting everyone’s attention.

“So, what do we do?” Pidge asked.

“First, we need to find out where we’re headed. Lance?” Shiro turned to Lance.

“I don’t know. I’m sorry. The Lion’s not talking to me anymore… Wait, wait, wait! Shh! Listen. I think I hear something.” Lance said, hearing a high-pitched sound.

“I’m hearing it too.”

“It’s, uh-it’s kind of a—a high pitched squeal?” Hunk wondered until they all heard a fart.

Everyone groaned in disgust, covering their face. Kaela punched him on the head hard with a furious growl. “OW!” Lance rubbed his head while glaring at Kaela.

“You better not do that again or else you’ll get an arrow in your throat!” Kaela growled at him, holding her bow in front of his face.

“Ugh, you have to stop being so violent. But seriously, there’s a Castle up ahead.” Lance grinned, pushing her bow away from his face.

Everyone was amazed to see such beautiful and majestic Castle that was sitting on the edge of the cliff side. They were approaching in the Blue Lion as it landed in the courtyard, just outside of the Castle. “Wow.” Keith gasped in amazement.

“Yeah, I wish I would get my art book.” Kaela nodded in agreement as she thought the Castle was amazing.”

“Keep your guard up.” Shiro said with Pidge looking at him.

“Something wrong?” Pidge asked.

“My crew was captured by aliens once. I’m not going to let it happen again.” Shiro declared. After the team walked out of the Blue Lion, it stood up, startling everyone. Hunk was screaming in fear again and covered his face with his arms.

“Oh no! Oh no! I knew it was going to eat us! No!” Hunk shouted out in fear.

The Blue Lion roared, opening the Castle’s doors with Hunk cowered behind Shiro and Kaela until they were fully opened. “Oh, the door is open. Guess I was wrong about you.”

Kaela raised an eyebrow, feeling the same essence from the cave. “Hey, are you okay?” Keith asked. She saw Keith and Shiro were both looking at her in concern, seeing she had stopped in her tracks.

She walked past the two without making eye contact. “I’m fine.” Shiro was confused and he had missed a lot. He thought the two were in good terms. And now they act like they were strangers. Something must’ve happened while he was gone on the mission and when he was captured.

The team entered the castle. It was dark, gloomy, and full of dust. “Hellooo?” Hunk called out as it echoed and made the team stared at him while he shrugged.

“From the size of the Lion, I expected these steps to be bigger.” Pidge said.

“Maybe there are people living here?” Kaela suggested, then a beam of light appeared in the dark hallways, startled them.

**“Hold for identity scan..”**

Pidge and Kaela both looked at each other in confusion. “Why are we here? What do you want with us?” Shiro demanded. The group saw the crystal light up a path for them. They all walked deep in the Castle with Kaela looking at every aspect of the Castle. She was in awe and was curious to seeing no one is in the Castle but them.

They had arrived in kind of chamber and Pidge was looking at the console until it activated and appeared two sleeping pods with smoke coming out, rising from the floor. “Are these guys…. dead?” Hunk asked.

Kaela walked towards one with Lance by her side. And then the two saw one pod was opening with a young woman, who had long silver-white hair, chocolate brown skin with pink markings on each other cheeks and had a long blue dress with a white and pink cape draped over her shoulders. She noticed she was wearing a tiara on her forehead.

“Father!”

Lance quickly caught her in his arms. He blushed at the sight of her, letting out a flirtatious side of him with Kaela crossing her arms. Of course, he would flirt with her.

“Hello.” Lance greeted and smiled at the woman who was still in her arms and had continued to flirt with her. Kaela rolled her eyes and looked away from the sightseeing the others were slightly annoyed. With her she is more annoyed of him and she doesn’t know why.

“Who are you? Where am I?” The young woman asked as she looked at her surroundings.

“I’m Lance. And you’re right here in my arms.” Lance replied in a smooth flirty voice.

She looked up at him and frowned as she narrowed her eyes. “Your...ears.”

Lance looked at his ears in confusion and back at her. “…Yeah?”

“They’re hideous. What’s wrong with them?” She asked in disgust.

“Nothing’s wrong with them! They heard exactly what you said about them!” Lance exclaimed, feeling offended. She grabbed his ear and turned around and put him a restraining hold. Kaela laughed in amusement and the others were staying away from her, not wanting to anger her further.

“Who are you? Where is King Alfor? What are you doing in my Castle?” She demanded.

“A giant blue lion brought us here! That’s all we know!” Lance whimpered and he came to Kaela’s side who sighed in annoyance.

“I like her.” Kaela smirked with Lance standing behind her with a glare but still held onto her shoulders.

Kaela saw the young woman was looking at them all in confusion. “How do you have the Blue Lion? What happened to its Paladin? What are you all doing here? Unless…Huh?” She looked at the woman where the boy was hiding behind the young woman looked familiar.

She looked at her in confusion and was taken back seeing her running up to her. “Oh! Aunt Serene, you are here. Thank the ancients!” She suddenly hugged her tightly. Kaela was confused on why she was referring her as ‘Aunt Serene’.

“U-uh, sorry, but you got the wrong person.” Kaela said with a smile as she gently pushed her away.

“What? But….” She took a good look at her and she looked younger and was around her age. She looked so much younger than Serene, but they looked like each other. And she looked more beautiful than her. All she could see in her eyes were loneliness and gentleness. “Oh, my apologies. So, how long has it been?”

“We don’t know what you’re talking about. Why don’t you tell us who you are? Maybe we can help.” Shiro offered.

“I am Princess Allura of Planet Altea. I’ve got to find out where we are and how long we’ve been asleep.” Allura said, walking up to the console by placing her hand on it with a screen appearing.

“Okay, _that’s_ how that works.” Pidge said and then they all heard the second sleep pod coming out and revealing another person inside it. He had orange hair with blue markings on each cheek. He looked more older than Allura. Kaela wondered if he was a guardian or even an advisor?

“E-enemy combatants!” He exclaimed as he jumped at Lance, but he moved out of the way and the older man lost his balance.

Kaela looked with a deadpanned expression on her face with her arms crossed, watching them following around, challenging each other for a battle or a fist fight. “Man, these guys are good.” Hunk commented.

“It can’t be…” Allura gasped in horror with everyone looking at her with concern.

“What is it?” The older man asked.

“We’ve been asleep for 10,000 years!” Allura exclaimed in shock.

(~)

_Allura was looking at her planet that was set in flames much to her horror. “Zarkon!”_

_“Your fleet has been destroyed, Alfor. I will be there shortly to claim Voltron.” Zarkon threatened, ending the transmission with a Galra warship blasted the Castle ship with a powerful cannon with his most powerful cannon._

_“Father, we must form Voltron and fight before it’s too late!” Allura exclaimed her determination to stand up against Zarkon and his forces._

_“It’s already too late. We must send the Lions away. We can’t risk them falling into Zarkon’s hands.” Alfor said to his daughter._

_“We can’t give up hope!” Allura exclaimed._

_“I’m sorry, daughter. If all goes well, I will see you again soon.” Alfor promised, caressing her cheek, and then put her into a deep sleep with her reaching out to him._

_“Father…!”_

_“I love you.”_

(~)

“Planet Altea and all of the planets in our solar systems have been destroyed. Coran, Father is gone. Our entire civilization….” Allura gritted her teeth and spoke up with anger. “Zarkon!”

Kaela felt sorry for the two remaining Alteans who were before them, finding out their entire people had been wiped. Once she had mentioned Zarkon, she had flashes in her head, seeing the woman she had seen her visions… or dreams. She was fighting against an evil warlord. Thinking it could be Zarkon.

“Zarkon…?” Shiro questioned.

Allura looked at Shiro who stood in the centre with Kaela beside him. “He was the King of the Galra. A vile creature and enemy to all free people.” Allura explained.

“I remember now… I was his prisoner.” Shiro said.

Allura’s eyes widened in horror. “He’s still alive? Impossible!”

“I can’t explain it, but it’s true. He’s searching for a super weapon called Voltron.” Shiro explained to the Princess.

“He’s searching for it because he knows it’s the only thing that can defeat him. and that’s _exactly_ why we must find it before he does.” Allura said determinedly as she went to panel to search for something or to look at.

“Um, excuse me, your highness.” Kaela said to her politely.

“Oh, no, please, call me Allura.” Allura said to her while she worked on the panel until she felt Coran holding her shoulder.

“Serene?! It cannot be. You were killed by Zarkon.” Coran exclaimed in shock, looking at Kaela who blinked with more confusion.

“Uh, that’s the thing, Coran. I am not her, Serene. My name is Kaela I—Just Kaela.” Kaela introduced herself. Shiro raised an eyebrow also hearing another thing that might have connected the dots of the conflict between the Kogane siblings. They were forced to be adopted separately and with that, she had changed her last name. But to what? He saw Keith looked more upset with himself than at her.

“But…. You look exactly like her.” Coran noted, looking at her appearance.

“That’s what I was thinking Coran, except…. Maybe she had found a reincarnation to carry out to finish her work.” Allura suggested, looking at Kaela with slight widened eyes. Carrying out her work, but she never asked to do someone’s else work.

“Yes, indeed. You could be her reincarnation.” Coran agreed.

“Uh, and who’s this Serene?” Pidge asked curiously.

Coran cleared his throat and began to explain who Serene was back in 10,000 years ago. “She was once a brave and courageous Mage Princess of Zelza, of all Mages. She was the Great Ikri. The Great Phoenix. She protects her people and all of other planet with the help of her technology. She was our greatest ally until she had died. 10,000 years ago, she sacrificed her life to save her children, family, and planet. Planet Zelza was never able to be found after Zarkon had killed her, without him knowing that she already had found a reincarnation.”

“Which is my sister.” Keith finished with Allura looking at the two siblings. She could easily see the tension between the two even they all haven’t met before. She also could feel that there is sorrow and guilt, she can see it in their faces.

“And you said I do look like her.” Kaela pointed out.

“Yes, same hair colour, except for the purple tips. Same face. Different eyes. And uh, personality.” Coran said as he circled around her.

“So, Kaela is like what? A mage herself?” Shiro asked with Kaela raising an eyebrow.

“Hmm, not sure. Unless, you have dealt with magic before?” Allura asked the young girl who looked down at the ground.

“No. Afraid not.” Kaela replied, hugging her arms, looking away from the Alteans and her brother.

Allura looked at the panel again with Coran by her side. She was not taking a rest after finding out that Zarkon is still alive. “Princess, you must eat. It’s been 10,000 years!”

“I’m not hungry.” Allura said, not taking her eyes off from the panel.

“Man, 10,000 years? That’s like one thousand plus ten.” Lance commented.

“That’s _times_ ten.” Keith corrected him with a frown.

Lance turned to him with a glare on his face. “Whatever, _dropout.”_

Kaela sighed tiredly seeing Lance was taking all the ‘jealousy’ on her brother. She wished it could stop. “Maybe you could learn a thing or two from my drop out brother.”

Keith glared at his sister and she looked away with arms crossed. “What?” Kaela glared at her brother.

“Nothing, it seemed you can handle a few things without me.” Keith replied with arms crossed, looking into her eyes with Lance looking at the two siblings worriedly. Shiro placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder while Kaela looked away from the two.

“But you never really knew what I really needed.” Kaela spatted venomously.

“I always thought you really needed and wanted! Look, I am trying my best here like any older brother would do to sacrifice everything for their younger sister.” Keith pointed out while Kaela glared at him.

Hunk gulped watching the tension between Keith and Kaela. “So…uh. I haven’t eaten since breakfast and I’m starving.” Hunk spoke up, grabbing some of the squishy green goo.

“Yeah, but you’ve thrown up, like, 5 times.” Pidge reminded him.

“Hmm... Good point.” Hunk said as he began eating the food goo, although he was disgusted. Kaela didn’t like the looks of the food goo that the Alteans eat but she kept her thoughts to herself.

“I can’t believe your civilization created such advanced technology 10,000 years ago. It must have been an incredible place.” Shiro said as he looked around the room.

“Yes, it was…. But now it is gone and we’re the last Alteans alive.” Coran said sadly with Allura mourning and hugged her royal advisor. As they both hugged and consoles each other, they all heard squeaking voices and the young princess turned to her cyropod, blushed.

“Looks like we’re not the last, after all.” Allura said softly with a blush on her face. Then they all heard the Castle alarmed blaring with a screen showing there is a Galra warship.

“A Galra warship has set its tracker to us!” Coran exclaimed.

“How did they find us?!” Allura asked, walking up to the screen.

Lance frowned and had his arms crossed. “I’m not sure, but I bet it’s Keith’s fault.” This makes Kaela rolling her eyes, they were going to have another fight again.

“Say whatever you’ve got to say to make yourself better… after getting us stuck on the other side of a wormhole!” Keith exclaimed.

“I’ll stick you in a wormhole!” Lance shouted out with Shiro and Kaela breaking up the fight. Keith gasped softly when he saw his own sister glaring at him.

“Stow it, cadets! This is no time to place blame, it’s time to work as a team. How long before they arrive?” Shiro asked, turning to the Alteans.

“At their speed? Oh, well, uh, carry the two… I’d say probably a couple of days.” Coran said certainly. 

“Good. Let them come! By the time, they get here, you five will have reformed Voltron, and together, we will destroy Zarkon’s empire.” Allura said determinedly. “As for you, Kaela, I am certain as Serene’s reincarnation, you are to continue her work. To help the Paladins defeat Zarkon.”

They all heard Hunk burping loudly and all looked at him. “Sorry! Food goo.”

“Princess, there are five of these Lions. How are we going to find the rest?” Shiro asked.

Allura smiled and then walked towards the exit. “Follow me.” They all followed her with Kaela behind the group with Shiro by her side. He looked at her stone-cold expression her face as it melted straight away as soon as she looked at him.

“Don’t worry, I am sure Keith will talk to you.” Shiro assured her.

“I’d rather not talk to the one who abandoned me.” Kaela mumbled as she walked on as they all arrived at a bridge.

They all watched Allura stepping below the crystal as she stood in the center. “King Alfor connected the Lions to Allura’s life force and some of Serene’s. She alone is the key to the Lion’s whereabouts.”

Allura had activated the computer with the map of the universe opening around them as they all gasped in wonder and amazement. “These are…coordinates. The Black Lion looks like it’s in the same location as the Blue Lion.”

“Look at your primitive synapses firing away in their little brain cage!” Coran chuckled.

“Very observant.” Allura smiled. “That’s because the Black Lion is in the Castle.”

“To keep the Black Lion out of Zarkon’s hands, King Alfor locked it in the Castle. It can only be freed of the other Lions are present.” Coran explained.

“As you have found, the Lions choose their pilots. It is a mystical bond and cannot be forced. The Quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his Lion. Together, they form something greater than science can explain.” Allura explained as she sent the Black Lion towards Shiro.

“The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is born leader and in control at all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation. That is why, Shiro, you will pilot the Black Lion.” Allura said with Keith and Lance looked at the image of the Black Lion as while as Kaela who was standing at his left.

Allura moved the Green Lion towards Pidge. “The Green Lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring. Pidge, you will pilot the Green Lion. The Blue Lion---”

“Whoa, hold up, let me guess. Takes the most handsome slash best pilot of the bunch?” Lance smiled flirtatiously while Allura looked at him with annoyance and thankfully Kaela hit him on the head.

“You may continue.” Kaela smiled and glared at Lance once more while he looked away from her.

“Thank you, Kaela. The Yellow Lion is caring and kind.” Allura continued and set the Yellow Lion towards Hunk. “It’s pilot is one who puts the needs of others above of his own. His heart must be mighty. As a leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together.”

She turned to Keith who was standing next to his sister now but is keeping a minimal distance. She turned to the Red Lion in her hands as if she were cradling it. “The Red Lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master. It’s faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable, it’s pilot needs to be someone who relies more on than instincts than skill alone. Keith, you will fly the Red Lion.”

“What? This guy? I thought you were going for his sister.” Lance thought as he glared at Keith while Kaela rolled her eyes at him.

“Well, Kaela would have more a suitable role. I am sure you just wanted to be your own person. You are full of passion, yet you are still lost in the world. Wanted to be more recognised and loved. You have the strength as an Ikri. You are one filled with mysteries.” Allura smiled. Keith frowned softly and looked at his sister who was hugging herself.

“Unfortunately, I cannot locate the Red Lion’s coordinates, yet. There must be wrong with the Castle. After 10,000 years, it…. might need some work.” Allura smiled.

“Don’t worry, we’ll find it soon. They don’t call me ‘The Coranic’, for nothing. It’s because it sounds like ‘mechanic’. So, Coranic, mechanic. It’s not—It doesn’t sound…. Exactly like it, it’s similar.” Coran chuckled nervously.

They all heard the Lions roaring and formed into Voltron in front of them. “Once all the Lions are united, you will form Voltron, the most powerful warrior ever known, the Defender of the Universe.”

“Awesome!”

“Oh…”

“Wait. Okay, we’re going to be in there and flying Lions. Got that part. How do Lions turn into legs? Also, is this going to be a long trip? Because I have to pee. Do you people pee?” Hunk asked with Kaela raising an eyebrow.

“You know we don’t have much time. Pidge and I will go after the Green Lion. Lance, you take Hunk and get the yellow one. Keith, Kaela, you stay here. If you locate that Red Lion, go get it.” Shiro said to the group.

“What?! I am stuck here with…Him of all people?! What happened when I told you I don’t want to do anything with a brother who abandoned me?!” Kaela exclaimed angrily.

“Kiddo, you have to stay here. Help him find the Red Lion. Is that understood?” Shiro asked sternly. Kaela sighed and nodded silently while glaring at her brother who glared back at her.

Allura doesn’t know if it was the right time to speak up. “In the meantime, I’ll get this Castle defences ready. They’ll be sorely needed.”

“I’ll ready a pod a-and load in the coordinates so that you can reach the Green Lion.” Coran said with the two teams taking off. Lance was in his Blue Lion with Hunk meanwhile Shiro and Pidge were in the flight pod Coran had prepared for them to take off in the wormhole.

“We can only keep the wormhole that led to the other Lions open for two of your Earth hours, so you’ll have to be quick about your work. The good news is that according to my readings, both planets are relatively peaceful. So, if you do get stuck, they could be relaxing places to live out the rest of your lives. Enjoy the trip!” Coran exclaimed happily with Kaela’s widened while hearing the voices from the rest of team. Both of them went through the wormhole to their destination.

“Well then who loves tea?” Coran clapped his hands looking at the group. Allura stood in her spot while looking at the two siblings. Sitting away from each other. Kaela was sitting down on the floor, holding her bow in her hand while Keith was standing up with arms crossed.

“Or perhaps, maybe some Altean fresh meals?” Allura chuckled nervously.

“No, thanks.” Keith said with his arms crossed.

“I am alright, thank you.” Kaela replied, fixing her crossbow.

“I do not think they are going to get along anytime soon.” Coran said as he zipped right next to her while she nodded in agreement.

“Indeed.” Allura nodded.

(~)

Shiro and Pidge had arrived a densely forested green planet and explored the area using an Altean compass. “Look!” Pidge pointed at a canoe with carved lion on its bowsprit. A sloth-like alien suddenly appeared beside them, startling both of them.

“It’s just a…whatever… that thing is.” Pidge looked at the alien while dangling on Shiro.

The sloth alien glanced and recognized the Voltron symbol on the compass Pidge was holding. The sloth walked towards the canoe and beckoned for them to come along. “I…I think he wants us to get in his canoe.”

Shiro smiled. “Then I guess we should go.”

“Huh?”

“I’ve been locked by aliens for a year. This is nothing.” Shiro said positively. He and Pidge rode on the canoe with the sloth peacefully. The sloth-like alien paddles them towards Green Lion as squeals from other animals in the planet can be heard.

“I wonder if Hunk and Lance are having as good a time as us.” Pidge hoped.

Meanwhile on another planet, Lance and Hunk were being chased by Galra fighters. They are on heavy fire and both of them screamed for their dear life. The Galra fighters hit the Blue Lion with missiles, knocking it out of the sky. “I thought Coran said these planets were peaceful!” Hunk exclaimed in fear.

“Maybe ‘peaceful’ means something else in Altean!” Lance replied while taking in heavy fire. He prevented the Blue Lion from crashing and flew towards a Galra mine.

Hunk pulled up the Altean compass in his hands. “According to the coordinates, we’re right on top of the Yellow Lion. It’s below there, where they’re mining for the ore. They don’t even know the Lion is there. Or maybe they just got here and they’re digging for the Lion? What do you think, Lance?”

“Who cares? Just go get it! I’m dropping you down there.” Lance said, turning to his friend.

“Me? Down there? No. No, no, no.”

“Yes, I’ll cover you!” Lance assured him. He dove the Blue Lion to the surface, running towards to the mine under laser fire.

“No, what if the Yellow Lion doesn’t work? Wh-what if—what if I can’t get in the mine? What if I start crying? It’s too late! I’m already crying!” Hunk whimpered.

“Sorry, no time for questions.” Lance quickly ejected Hunk, rolling out of the mouth of his Lion, towards the entrance of the mine. Lance draw out the heavy fire away from him.

Hunk had opened a mine lift controls and started hot-wiring them. “Oh yeah, just drop me off in an alien planet. That’s cool, man. It’s only occupied by mean purple aliens that wants to _kill_ me, but whatever. Just _ignore them_ and go connect with a big, yellow, mechanical cat. Easy-peasy. Yeah. That all makes a _ton_ of sense to me.”

The Galra lift goes down into the mine. “Cool…! Okay, I’m in a giant hole. Now what, Hunk?” He walked closer to the Yellow Lion in front of him, causing the carvings around him to glow and show a path. “…Ooh. Pretty.”

Then a massive glowing circle appeared in front of him. “How am I… going to get through that?” He noticed a mobile drill and then wondered if he could use it to get to the Yellow Lion.

Outside of the mine, Lance struggled to go up against the Galra while he flies the Blue Lion into the sky to draw their attacks. Meanwhile Hunk found the Yellow Lion after drilling through the cave wall.

Lance fought the Galra back, but they had started firing at the main entrance of the mine. “Oh, no!” He saw the Galra had caused a massive explosion trapping the entrance of the mine.

(~)

Meanwhile Shiro and Pidge were still riding along peacefully in the canoe with the help of the sloth-like alien as Pidge had begun to have doubts in piloting the Green Lion. “I know the Princess said that this is supposed to be my Lion, but what if she’s wrong? I mean, she’s probably not wrong. She’s a princess, but I’m not a pilot, even though…. I’ve always wanted to become a pilot. I mean, I read all the fighter manuals, but never got to fly the simulator. But, hey, I can’t be all that worse than Lance. He crashed _all the time._ But what if I get in there and it doesn’t respond? What if get in there and it’s too big and my feet don’t touch the pedals? What if there aren’t even pedals?!”

Shiro chuckled. “You’re rambling. Listen… Our commander on Kerberos Mission is the smartest man I ever met, and he always said, ‘If you get too worried about what could do wrong, you might miss a chance to do something great.”

Pidge smiled at him fondly while the canoe stopped at a root covered stone temple. They both approached the steps with the Lion carvings glowed brightly due to Pidge’s presence.

“Go. Be great.” Shiro smiled at Pidge.

Pidge grinned, running off to the temple. Although had found nothing at the top of the vines until a growl can be heard from beneath, seeing something glowing. Pidge jumped inside while cheering loudly. Shiro was waiting for Pidge getting the Green Lion until he nearly fell down and smiled proudly seeing the Pidge had awaken the Green Lion, he smiled proudly.

(~)

Lance was fighting against the Galra around the mining area. “Hunk, come on! Please, buddy!” A Galra fighter hit his lion with a bombardment of laser fire and sent it into a spin. “Oh, no, no, no, no, no! Going down! we’re going down!”

His Lion crash landed and struggled to stand up on it’s feet. The Galra fighter had locked their fire missiles with Lance bracing for impact. Suddenly, the Yellow Lion appeared blocking the incoming missiles, flattening the fighters with its own body. “You okay, Lance?”

“Hunk! I thought you were dead! You jumped in front of those shots to save my life!” Lance exclaimed with a smile.

“Well, actually, I was trying to get out of the way. Thankfully, what this thing lacks in speed, it more makes up for it in armour. Man, can it take a beating! Ooh?” He saw a Galra fighter coming towards them, charging in for another attack. “We’ve got incoming!”

In the Blue Lion, Allura appeared on the screen. “Paladins, please hurry back! I can’t hold the Wormhole much longer!”

“Let’s get out of here!” Lance exclaimed with the two flying out of the wormhole but Hunk, in the Yellow Lion had started twirling towards it after getting hit by one of the Galra fighter and felt sick after twirling.

“Quit screwing around, Hunk! The Wormhole is closing!” Lance cried out to his friend.

Both of them had arrived in the bridge and groaned painfully and saw everyone were waiting for them. “You made it.” Allura said in relief.

“Yeah, just barely. That was a nightmare I almost _puked_ out there. I felt like Hunk!” Lance said, stretching his back.

“Think how I felt. I am Hunk.” Hunk said.

“And here I thought it will be more peaceful.” Kaela muttered bitterly.

“Huh, you miss me.” Lance grinned at her and frowned hearing no response from her and glared at her with his arms crossed. “Well it is nice not to be missed by you.”

“And it is nice not to have you around, Baywatch.” Kaela spatted with hands on her hips.

Turning away from the two, Shiro and Pidge smiled at each other. “Yeah…. We had a tough time, too.”

Shiro turned to the Princess and still saw there was tension between the two siblings. He proceeded with their mission. “Did we find the Red Lion yet?”

“Allura just located it. There’s a bit of good news and bad news. The good news is, that Red Lion’s nearby. The bad news is, it’s on board that Galra ship now orbiting Arus. But wait, good news again. We’re Arus!” Coran exclaimed with a smile.

“How is that entirely good news?” Kaela muttered underneath her breath.

“They’re here already?” Shiro asked in disbelief.

“Yes. Guess my calculations were a bit off. Finger counting—I-It’s more of an art than a science. Hmm?” Coran nudged Kaela on the arm with her looking all uninterested.

Then a video transmission that took over the Castle’s screen and a Galra appeared. Looked so menacing, with sharp fangs, purple fur and had a one cyborg eye. “Princess Allura, this is Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire. I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, Lord of the Known Universe. I am here to confiscate the Lions. Turn them over to me, or I will destroy your planet.”

With the transmission ended everyone had started to feel anxious about this. “All right, let’s _not_ panic.”

 _“Not_ panic? Th—The scary purple alien thing is driving his battleship toward us. We…we only have four Lions.” Hunk pointed out.

“Technically, only three working Lions.” Pidge pointed out with Kaela nodding in agreement.

“That’s right, thank you, Pidge. _Three_ working Lions an-and a Castle that’s like 10,000 years old.” Hunk said.

“A-Actually, it’s 10,600 years old. You see, it was built by my grandfather—”

Hunk interrupted by putting a finger to his lips. “Thanks, Coran. Thank you for that. See? Now is the _perfect time_ to panic!”

“Wait! This Castle has a particle barrier we can activate.” Allura said to the group.

Lance put up a flirty smile. “Girl, you’ve already activated my par—”

“Lance!” Shiro narrowed his eyes as a warning.

“OW!” Lance was slapped by Kaela on the head again. They both glared at each other. “Would you stop doing that?”

“Now, it’s not the time to play ‘playboy Lance’, Baywatch.” Kaela reminded him. “We need the best course of action.”

“Mm, Kaela is right. The particle barrier won’t hold Sendak’s ion cannon forever. The Galra technology must have advanced since we fought them last.” Coran explained.

“Panic now?” Hunk asked worriedly at Shiro.

“No. We’ve just got to figure out our plan of action, and figure this out quickly.” Shiro replied with Kaela looking up at him.

“I say we pop through a Wormhole and live to fight another day.” Lance suggested.

“I second that. Yes, I mean, we tried to find all the Lions, right? We gave it the old college try. Couldn’t do it. We only have three. We can’t form Voltron. Man, I guess, we could form…a snake? Or a worm! To go through that hole, Lance, that you were talking about.” Hunk agreed with Lance in running away wanting to live and not fight against them.

“What? You don’t suggest in running away?” Kaela asked in disbelief.

“Then it’s settled. Allura, you ride with me. Keith, you go with your sister. One of you take the old guy.” Lance smiled with Coran bared his teeth at him. Kaela rolled her eyes and swatted his arm away.

“Like I’d ever be with my sister!”

“Like I’d ever be with my brother!”

“We can’t just abandon Arus. The Galra will keep destroying planets and capturing prisoners until we stop them.” Pidge pointed out.

“I agree with Pidge here.” Kaela declared crossing her arms.

“Okay, if we run, then maybe Sendak will follow us and leave this planet, alone, like when we first Earth. We form snake-worm thingamajig and we— _hiss_ out of here.” Hunk suggested.

Keith spoke up while standing a few feet from Kaela. “Sendak could destroy the planet then come after us anyway. Staying is our only option.”

“That I agree for once with my good for nothing brother.” Kaela said, standing her ground against Lance while holding her bow in front of him. “We just cannot leave!”

“Here’s an option Ice Princess and Keith, _shut_ your quiznak.” Lance taunted at the two siblings with Kaela glaring at him with anger.

“I don’t think you’re using that word correctly and don’t call my sister that.” Keith narrowed his eyes at him.

“What do you know, _Mullet_?”

“We’re _staying._ ” Keith declared, narrowing his eyes at him and Kaela just face-palmed herself seeing this is not going anywhere into devising a plan.

“Leaving!” Lance shouted.

“Staying!” Pidge exclaimed looking up at Hunk.

“Snake!” Hunk cried out.

“Everyone, shut up and stop arguing!” Kaela shouted with everyone looking at her.

And that’s when Shiro had enough and decided to stop them. “Guys, stop! Princess Allura, these are your Lions. You’ve dealt with the Galra Empire before. You know what we’re facing better than any of us What do you think is the best course of action?”

Kaela turned to the Princess who looked hesitant. Doesn’t know how to respond to such question. “I…I don’t know.”

“Perhaps your father can help.” Coran said to the Princess.

Allura looked at her royal advisor in confusion. “My father?”

The group all watched the two Alteans walking out of the bridge and they all decided to wait for them in the meantime. Shiro looked back at the teens and saw the two siblings were standing away from each other and the trio were looking at everyone awkwardly in deep silence.

(~)

Coran and Allura walked into the Castle’s Memory Chamber with the Princess looking around with wonder. “Coran, what is this?” Allura asked.

“King Alfor knew there was a chance he might never see you again. So, his memories, his very being, were stored in this computer for you.” Coran explained.

Allura walked towards to the computer with her hand reaching out to it until a burst of light appeared. Changing the chamber into the planet of Altea. Then a holographic image of Alfor appeared behind her.

Her tears formed as she smiled tearfully and ran up to the computer. “Father! Father, it is so good to see you.”

“Allura, my only child, how I’ve missed your face.” Alfor smiled down at his daughter.

The young Princess stayed in silence as she bent down with her arms on the computer, leaning on it. “I’m so frightened. A Galra ship is set to attack, and I don’t know what to do. Please, Father, I need your help.”

“I would do anything to take this burden from you.” Alfor said.

“I don’t know if we should run to preserve what we have or to stay and risk everything. I want to fight, but the Paladins of Old are gone. I know what you would do.” Allura frowned sadly.

“I scattered the Lions of Voltron to keep them out of Zarkon’s hands. You urged me to keep them and fight, but for the greater good of protecting the universe, I chose to hide them.” Alfor said, looking down at her.

“I think I understand.” Allura murmured.

“No, daughter, you were right. I made a terrible mistake, one that cost the universe countless lives. Forming Voltron is the only way to stop Zarkon. You must be willing to sacrifice everything to assemble the Lions and correct my error.” Alfor said, encouraging Allura to carry on to defeat Zarkon and the Galra Empire.


	3. The Rise of Voltron Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith, Shiro and Pidge infiltrate the ship so Keith can find the Red Lion. Meanwhile, Shiro and Pidge searched for Pidge’s father and brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another new chapter!! I hope you all are enjoying this new fanfic.
> 
> Enjoy reading, please comment and give feedback! Please, let me know what you all do think of this chapter!

Allura came into the bridge with her hair neatly in a bun and was donned in her spacesuit, standing tall and determined. She will do everything in her power to defeat Zarkon and his Empire. “You five Paladins, and you, Kaela as the new Mage Princess of Zelza were brought here for a reason. The Voltron Lions are meant to be piloted by you and you alone. We must fight and keep fighting until we defeat Zarkon. It is our destiny. Voltron is the universe’s only hope. _We_ are the universe’s only hope.”

“We’re with you, Princess.” Shiro declared.

They all went with the Princess and Coran to the armoury. Kaela gasped seeing the designs and was in awe seeing so many weapons on the wall. Her eyes immediately glanced at the retractable bow. “Your suit of armour.” Allura smiled proudly and saw Kaela was looking at the black and white retractable bow. “Kaela, if you wish to hold it. You are more than welcome to.”

“R-really? I-I would love to.” Kaela smiled shyly as she held it in her hands. It felt lighter when grasping it.

The Paladins all looked in awe at their armours while Hunk compared his body with his suit and grumbled, doubting it will fit him. Keith glanced back at his sister who was trying out the bow herself with Coran explaining something to her. He had…never seen her smile like that in a long time since seeing her in the garrison. She’d always had a blank expression but someone in her life had helped change that.

Coran then turned to Allura. “Princess, are you sure about this? They aren’t exactly the best and brightest the universe has to offer.”

“No, but they’re all we’ve got.” Allura replied.

“Boys, it’s time to suit up.” Shiro smiled with his hands on his hips.

Kaela raised an eyebrow and then she glanced at Pidge who donned in the Green Paladin armour. She wondered if Pidge already told them, but it seems it was never mentioned or been discussed. She saw all of them donned in their armours with a blank expression and her eyes glanced at Keith who stood with his arms crossed. _He really does look like our dad._

“Also, Kaela I have something for you.” Allura said to the young girl. “This armour is designed for female soldiers and warriors among Altean ranks. I am sorry we don’t have many colours for you to choose, this is the last suit we’d have until we’d made a new one.”

Kaela looked at the black and white spacesuit with purple accents. It was similar to Allura’s, but it resembled as a black and white tiger. She wore the suit while Coran had given her the bracelets for her forearms. It hugged her curves perfectly and it shows more of her figure while she had her hair remained in a low ponytail.

“The Bayard is the traditional weapon of the Paladins of Voltron. It takes a distinct shape for each Paladin.” Allura explained. Kaela watched Keith’s manifested into a sword while wielding a shield on his left hand. Hunk had his own cannon and struggled to carry it at first while she heard Lance was gasping excitedly at his rifle.

And Pidge had a grappling hook. “Aw, you got a cute little bayard.” Lance taunted.

She watched Pidge striking him and got himself electrocuted. “Yeah, it is pretty cute.” Kaela snickered and hi-fived with Pidge in victory.

“Ha ha, very funny, Ells.” Lance groaned. He stiffened when he realises that he had called her by her old nickname. He knew she doesn’t want anyone calling her that.

“Huh, it has been a while you called me that.” Kaela said, taking out an electric arrow. “I thought I forbade you from calling me that.” Lance yelped and hid from Hunk.

“So sorry.” Lance whimpered.

Allura looked at Shiro with an apologetic expression. “Shiro, I’m afraid your Bayard was lost with its Paladin.”

“I guess I’ll just have to make do.” Shiro smiled until they all heard a smack on the head.

They all turned seeing Kaela and Lance were arguing again. As the Princess was confused, Kaela’s relationship with the Blue Paladin had got her attention. “Those two…don’t seem to get along very well.” Coran said with Keith by his side.

“Do they always act like this?” Allura asked Shiro who chuckled nervously.

“This is the first time I’ve seen them like this.” Shiro replied as he glanced at Keith who had a glare and turned away from the sight.

Later on, they all stood in the bridge of the Castle of Lions going over the plan to retrieve the Red Lion with Allura showing them the scale of the ship on the screen. “You’ll need to retrieve the Red Lion from Sendak’s ship.”

The Kogane Siblings were in awe seeing the ship was enormous. “That’s a pretty big ship. How are we gonna know where the Red Lion is?” Keith asked.

“Oh, it’s not a matter of ‘we’. It’s a matter of ‘you’.” Pidge spoke up.

“Pidge is right. Once we get you in, you’ll be able to _feel it’s presence_ and track it down.” Hunk agreed.

Lance smiled. “Yeah. You know how that you felt that crazy energy while we were in the desert?”

“Yeah. You made fun of me for that.” Keith reminded him.

“And I’m proud of that but turns out it’s exactly like that mumbo-jumbo.” Lance said with a grin as he felt his cheek was being pinched by Kaela.

“I am not proud how you made fun of my brother for that.” Kaela said sternly pinching slightly hard.

“Keith.” Allura spoke up to get his attention. “…remember, the Red Lion Is _extremely_ temperamental. You’ll have to _earn_ it’s respect.”

“All right. Here’s our plan of attack.” Shiro spoke up.

The plan was simple as he had put it. The Galra already knew about the Blue and Yellow Lion, but never knew that they already have the Green Lion. So Hunk and Lance are going to act as decoy, pretending to give themselves up.

Kaela was staying with Coran and Allura watching on the screens of their progress. Lance and Hunk were approaching the Galra warship in their Blue and Yellow Lions, respectively. “Attention, Galra ship. Do not fire. We’re surrendering our Lions.” Lance ended the transmission to Sendak. “Hope this works.”

Meanwhile, with Sendak is being distracted, Shiro, Pidge and Keith snuck into the ship in the Green Lion. Shiro and Keith will be find the Red Lion while Pidge guards their exit.

“Hunk, Lance, find some way to take down that ion cannon.” Shiro ordered.

Pidge docked the Green Lion underneath the warship and cuts a hole into the warship’s hull while contacting the other two paladins via their helmets. “Pidge’s what’s your ETA?”

“We’re in.” Pidge replied.

Meanwhile, Sendak had activated the tractor beam as the warship unleashed a bright light. “what’s that thing?” Hunk asked.

“I think that’s our signal to get out of here!” Lance exclaimed as the two of them pilot their Lions, fleeing from the tractor beams.

“They lied to us! Launch fighters!” Sendak ordered.

“Hunk, you dismantle the ion cannon while I take these jerks on a space ride!” Lance ordered as he flew in.

“Ten-Four!”

Inside the Galra warship, the trio ran to find the Red Lion until Shiro had an unnerving flashback. He grunted softly and remembered he was being taken in this similar halls. “I’ve been here before. After I was taken by the Galra cruiser off Kerberos, they brought us here.”

“So, that means your other crew members, they might be held captive here. We…we’ve got to rescue them!” Pidge exclaimed.

“Pidge, we don’t have time. We have to get the Red Lion and get back to Arus.” Shiro said.

“But we can’t leave prisoners here!”

“Look, no one understands that more than me, but in war, we have to make hard choices. Now, let’s get moving.” Shiro said as they were prepared to move out.

“No! Commander Holt is my father. he and my brother were the ones on the Kerberos Mission with you.” Pidge explained.

“Commander Holt is your father?” Shiro asked in disbelief.

“Yes. I’ve been searching everywhere for him and my brother. And I’m not going to give up looking when I’m this close. I won’t!” Pidge exclaimed determinedly.

Shiro frowned knowing Pidge was right. This could be the chance to find them and finally reunite the Holt family. “I’m coming with you.”

Keith’s eyes widened and looked up at Shiro. “What?”

“I remember where the prisoners are held. Keith, you go find the Red Lion.” Shiro said to him.

“By myself?” Keith asked him.

“Minor change of plans. You’ll be fine. Just remember, patience yields focus.” Shiro said, putting a hand on his shoulder as they all heard the doors opening. “So—run!”

The three of them parted ways, Shiro going with Pidge while Keith ran along a corridor and stopped at an intersecting corridor. “Great. Now, which way?” Keith asked looking both ways. He stared at the Galra emblem in front of him until he heard footsteps from the sentries approaching fast as he ran into a different direction away from them.

Out in space, Hunk tried slamming into the warship’s ion cannon but is blocked by a force field. “What the Quiznak? What is that? A force field?”

Back on Arus, Kaela watched the Princess activating the Castle ship’s particle barrier in awe and a huge grin. “Whoa.”

“Particle barrier up!” The barrier was almost activated but failed.

“Uh, what happened?” Kaela asked looking around the Castle.

“Is that what’s supposed to happen?” Coran also asked in confusion.

Both Allura and Coran looked inside the systems through a small hole. “All the barrier crystals are out of alignment!”

“We have to fix it immediately. Without the particle barrier, we’ll be defenceless.” Allura said.

“We’re both too big. As well as Mage Princess Kaela. What can we do? Kaela, do by chance have an arrow that can help get it aligned?” Coran asked the young woman who was standing up not far from them.

“Uh, no? Should I?” Kaela raised an eyebrow in confusion until they heard squeaking from the mice. They all ran inside the small hole squeaking.

“The mice!” Allura exclaimed happily.

“How do they know how to do this?” Coran asked.

“I can hear them taking to me. I think _our minds_ are connected. It must be from sharing the sleep pod for 10,000 years.” Allura smiled.

“Huh, neat.” Kaela commented with a small smile watching them putting the crystals back in alignment.

“Thank you, friends.” Allura clasped her hands together with Kaela smiling down at them until both girls heard grunting from their right. Both had deadpanned expressions on their faces. “Coran, what are you doing?”

“I’m trying to get them to make me a sandwich.” Coran replied, with his fingers on each of his temple.

“Can they really do that?” Kaela whispered to Allura.

“No. The mice and I can communicate with each other only. But I’d like to see him try.” Allura whispered back with a giggle.

(~)

Meanwhile in the Galra warship, Keith was still running around to find the Red Lion, but he ended up at the same Galra emblem. He sighed in frustration. “You’ve gotta be kidding me!”

He calmed himself and closed his eyes, concentrating on the energy until he sensed the Red Lion and smiled. “Gotcha.”

While Keith ran off to claim the Red Lion, Shiro and Pidge come across a Galra drone. Pidge shot a beam from the Green Paladin armour before it alerted the crew in the ship. “That thing saw us. We should get out of here.” Shiro said.

“Wait. I think this might come in handy.” Pidge reconfigured the drone with Shiro watching. “Now, I’ll just reset the controls…and it’s working for us! I’m going to call you ‘Rover’. Follow me!”

Rover followed obediently with Shiro leading Pidge to the prisoners’ cell and Pidge ordered Rover to assist. He had activated the cell door to open. “Excellent, Pidge.” Shiro commented with a smile.

They both entered the cell but only found alien prisoners. “Dad?”

The prisoners all huddled in fear with Shiro speaking to them gently. “Don’t be afraid. We’re here to help you escape.”

“It’s you…It’s you, the Champion. If anyone can get us out of here, he can.”

Shiro looked at the prisoner confused. “Wh-What did you call me?”

“We don’t have much time.” Pidge warned them.

“Let’s get to the escape pods. Let’s go. Come on!” Shiro motioned for the aliens to follow them and they all complied. Out in space, Lance was dodging the Galra fighters while Hunk struggled in taking down the ion cannon’s force field.

“Whoa-ho-ho! Yeah, buddy! This is way more without Hunk’s barfing!” Lance exclaimed. “And without Kaela hitting me with her fists or bow.”

“Nah, you just enjoy ticking her off and being picked on by her.” Hunk muttered.

“I do not!” Lance gritted his teeth while blushed light pink.

Then Keith finally found the Red Lion in Sendak’s hangar in the warship. He put his hand on the force field with a smile. “Bingo. Let’s get out of here. Open up.”

He saw his Lion was responding to him and raised an eyebrow, seeing nothing was happening. “it’s me, Keith. Your buddy. It’s me! Keeeeeeiiiith, your—I.AM. YOUR.PALADIN! God, I sound like my annoying sister.”

Still nothing happened and the Red Lion wasn’t responding. He knocked on the force field then sentries appeared and fired laser guns. Keith blocked them and shielded himself. “I’m bonding with you! Hey! Come on! We’re connected!”

The Red Lion still doesn’t react, and Keith summoned his bayard and fought back the sentries. “You’re not getting this lion!” He swung his bayard at them and sliced them in half.

He was knocked back by laser fire. He activated the airlock doors to send the sentries into space but is sucked out himself. He looked around worriedly as he panted heavily then heard growling seeing the Red Lion coming to his rescue and caught him in its mouth, finally accepting him as it’s Paladin.

Keith was seated in a chair in the cockpit with a grin and held onto the controls. “Good kitty. Let’s roll.”

Back in the warship, Shiro and Pidge brought the prisoners to the escape pods. “Hurry!”

“Halt!” exclaimed a sentry. The sentries had them surrounded and then Shiro’s prosthetic arm painfully activated. He felt his body throbbing in pain while his hearing had become distorted.

“Shiro? Shiro, what’s wrong?!” Pidge cried out to him worriedly.

Suddenly the pain had stopped, and the distortion had disappeared, had become normal. He attacked the sentries at high speed with such impressive strength and his glowing arm. Then all of the prisoners went inside the escape pod. “Thank you, Shiro.” One of the prisoners thanked for his bravery.

“Wait! How do you…?”

Pidge went up to Shiro, looked at him and his arm. “Shiro, that was amazing! Where did you learn to fight with that?”

Shiro looked down at his robotic arm. “No idea.”

(~)

Out in space, Hunk used his lion’s mouth cannon on the force field. “Come on, just _break,_ you stupid thing!” Then he saw it was finally saw the force field breaking down. “Score one for Hunk!”

He slammed his Yellow Lion into the ion cannon, disfiguring it. The Red, Blue and Green Lion all appeared. “You guys made it!” Hunk exclaimed happily.

“Kitty Rose has left the stage!” Pidge said, piloting the Green Lion.

“Let’s get out of here!” Lance exclaimed, moving away from the warship.

“I hope I stopped that cannon.” Hunk hoped. “I could barely make a dent in it.”

Inside the warship, the Galra saw the Lions all leaving for the Planet Arus. “They stole the Red Lion!”

“After them! Either we get those Lions, or we blow this whole planet to cosmic dust!” Sendak growled in anger seeing they had gotten to the Red Lion. Zarkon will not be pleased to see that they all took the Lions.

In the Castle of Lions, the four claimed the Lions, activating the door that secured the Black Lion. Shiro stood before the doors as his eyes widened with all of the Lions roaring as he is the new Black Paladin. Coran cheered and unexpectedly hugged Kaela while Allura sighed in relief.

The Castle ship’s alarm’s blared, alerting everyone that Sendak’s ship is closing in their position. “Oh, quiznak!” Coran exclaimed dropping Kaela on the floor.

“What is Sendak doing here?” Kaela asked, getting up, rubbing her back.

“Sendak is entering the Arusian atmosphere. We need Voltron now!” Allura exclaimed with Shiro sat in the Black Lion with all five Lions launched from the Castle ship.

The ion cannon was back online and readied to open fire and blasted the Castleship as everyone held their ground against the blast. “Man, those Galra guys repair things fast.” Hunk commented.

“The barrier gets weaker with every blast. Once that shield goes down, the Castle will be defenceless.” Coran noted with Kaela looking at the two Alteans.

“What are we gonna do? They are clearly ready to kill us like we are a bunch of cockroaches!” Kaela exclaimed, holding onto Coran.

“I can give you cover with the Castle defences for a while, but you have to form Voltron now or we’ll all be destroyed!” Allura cried out to the Paladins.

“Jeez, no pressure.” Hunk muttered. A second blast from the ion cannon hit the Castle and it weakened the barrier around it with Kaela, Coran and Allura all bracing themselves for impact in the bridge.

“Listen up, Team Voltron! The only way to succeed it to give it all you’ve got! This looks bad, but we can do this! Are you with me?” Shiro asked his teammates as they all silently nodded.

“I’m nodding. Is everyone else nodding?” Hunk asked.

“Yes.” Lance, Pidge and Keith all replied to his question.

“Let’s do this!” Shiro exclaimed determinedly.

As all of their Lions ran forward and exited the barrier under heavy fire from the Galra fighters. Then Lance realised they still do not know how to form Voltron. “Uh, how?”

“Good question. Does anyone have any ideas of how to form Voltron?” Shiro asked.

“I don’t see a ‘Combine Into Giant Robot’ button anywhere on my dashboard.” Hunk said looking around in his Lion with all of the Galra fighters shooting down at them.

“This is insane! Can’t they just cease fire for one-minute so we can figure this out? Is that too much to ask?” Pidge lost temper and attacked one of the fighters, destroying the other two while Keith fired the Red Lion’s tail cannon to destroy two more.

“We’ve got to do something!” Keith exclaimed until Hunk’s Lion slammed into the Red Lion, knocking it over. “Hey!”

Hunk hung his Lion’s head down. “Okay, that didn’t work.”

“Yup. Not totally forming Voltron.” Kaela muttered as she stood next to Coran who nodded In agreement.

Allura appeared to Shiro on his screen. “Quickly, Paladins! Our energy levels are getting low!”

“Maybe if we fly in formation, we’ll just combine. Take off on my cue.” Shiro suggested as they get into formation as they take flight into the skies with the Alteans and Kaela watching from the Castle. But gasped seeing them being pulled into some red beam from the Galra warship. They were unable to escape from them.

She saw the Galra warship had locked on the Castle on heavy fire and blasted the particle barrier, destroying it with everyone bracing for impact. “Oh, no!” Shiro gasped.

“I-I don’t care what you say, Shiro. I’m panicking now!” Hunk exclaimed as he started to scream out in fear as they all struggled into the beam. In the verge in giving up. But Shiro doesn’t want to fail everyone. He doesn’t want the entire universe to be suffering from Zarkon and his forces.

“No! We can do this. We have to believe in ourselves. We can’t just give up/ we are the universe’s only hope. Everyone is relying on us. We can’t fail. We won’t fail! If we all work together, we’ll win together!” Shiro said determinedly as all of the Paladins were inspired by his words.

The Paladins were all united and the Lions broke free to form Voltron, saving the Castle of Lions from destruction by diverting the blast with a single punch to the ion cannon. Kaela could not believe her eyes. She was really seeing the most powerful weapon in all of existence. “Voltron.” Then inside her head, she saw flashes of Voltron formed and fought with a woman she once saw in her dreams and visions.

The Paladins all cheered seeing that they had successfully formed Voltron for the very first time. “I can’t believe it!” Keith said in disbelief, seeing he was formed as the right hand of Voltron.

“We formed Voltron!” Pidge smiled.

“I’m a leg!” Hunk exclaimed happily.

“How are we doing this?” Lance asked, holding onto the controls.

“I don’t know, but let’s get that cannon!” Shiro exclaimed as they all destroyed the warship with Sendak and his commander Haxus fleeing away from Planet Arus and Voltron. Winning the day of uniting the Lions to form Voltron.

Moments later, after separating in different Lions, Allura, Coran and Kaela all met the exhausted Paladins in front of the Castle of Lions. “Good work, Paladins!” Allura exclaimed happily.

“Yeah, you actually formed Voltron!” Kaela exclaimed happily.

Lance took off his helmet and smiled at the two of them. “Thanks, pretty ladies.” Kaela scoffed and rolled her eyes; she was really annoyed by his constant flirting.

Shiro came up to the group and playfully nudged Keith. “We did it.”

Keith took off his helmet and put it on his hips. “Heck yeah, we did.”

“How did we do it?” Shiro asked.

“I was just, like, screaming the whole time. Maybe that did it.” Hunk panted, sitting on the ground. Pidge looked disappointed from finding either family member with Shiro placing a hand on Pidge’s shoulder.

“We’re not going to stop searching until we find your brother and father. Wherever they are, I know they’d be proud of you.” Shiro smiled at Pidge who smiled back grateful at his support.

“We won the battle, but the war has only begun. I’m afraid Zarkon will not stop until he gets these Lions.” Allura said to everyone.

“Good thing you Paladin know what you’re doing, because you’re going to have to form Voltron again and again.” Coran said, twirling his moustache.

“Totally—Wait, _what?”_ Hunk looked at the Alteans in confusion.

“We barely survived forming Voltron this one time.” Lance pointed out, putting his elbow on Kaela’s shoulder.

“And you only had to fight one ship. Wait until you have to fight a whole fleet! It’s not going to be easy being the Defenders of the Universe.” Coran smiled with the Paladins looking at them surprised at their new title then they all smiled looking up at their Lions.

“Defenders of the Universe, huh? That’s got a nice ring to it.” Shiro smiled, turning to look up at his Lion.

Kaela looked up at the Lions were standing in front of them. The breeze was blowing her long raven hair as she saw the sun was setting. It was a beautiful sight to witness in another planet far from home. She turned to the Paladins who were all still excited on how they successfully formed Voltron.

If anyone should defeat Zarkon, it would be them. She smiled seeing that they are their hope in saving the universe. “Oh, look, she can smile again!” Hunk exclaimed, looking at Kaela as he hugged her tightly, lifting her off the ground.

“Ugh! Hunk!” Kaela chuckled.

“Yeah, I like seeing a genuine smile from you, Els.” Lance chuckled softly.

Pidge grinned at Kaela who blushed deep red and looked away from the trio. “S-shut up, Baywatch.”

Coran gasped softly seeing Serene and her husband in Kaela and Lance, respectively. Seeing how similar they are. He chuckled, making Lance and Kaela looking at the older Altean. “I can already see that you two will be getting along I hope.”

The teens looking at each other while Kaela had a deadpanned expression whereas Lance had a flirtatious smile and was about to wrap an arm around her shoulder, but she punched him on the chin. “Not in my life we are going to be together!”

Everyone laughed at the sight while Pidge took a photo with a grin while Hunk helped him. “Hey! What did you do that for?!”

“Cause you are a creepy womanizer, Baywatch.” Kaela smirked.

“What did you say?!” Lance shouted at her until she pinche his ear. “Ow! Mercy! Mercy!”

Shiro tried to calm the two down while Keith stood next to Allura. “Maybe they aren’t really going to be getting along very well after all.” Allura sighed, rubbing her temple.

“Seems like it. Let’s keep it that way.” Keith crossed his arms.

(~)

Later at nightfall, in the Castle, they all got settled in their quarters while Allura had arranged a new room for Kaela that was nearby the Princess’s quarters. “Kaela, I shall show you to your new room. I hope it is to your liking.” Allura smiled, showing her new room to sleep in. It was a single bed adjacent to the wall with a small desk and a cabinet to put her belongings.

“It is great, Princess. I love it.” Kaela smiled as she sat on the bed.

“Oh, please, call me Allura. It has been some time I had talked to another girl.” Allura smiled shyly at her.

Kaela blinked as she thought of Pidge and decided to let them find out on their own, knowing Pidge would want her to keep their secret private. “It is fine. And I must warn you, I do not hang out much with some girls. Let alone spend with my brother as well.”

“I am sure Keith would want to get to know his, uh...feisty sister. Mage Princess Serene always gets along with her fellow Paladins. You must create an unbreakable bond with your brother and your new friends.” Allura said to her.

The young archer frowned and looked down on the floor. “I…I don’t know. Keith and I barely talk a good conversation. You’ve seen how we acted towards each other. I doubt our relationship as siblings will rekindle soon.”

“But you will. I do truly believe that.” Allura assured her with a smile.

Kaela raised an eyebrow and then remembered what her adoptive father had said to her long time ago. She was so young to understand but now she understood what he had meant. She could try to get along with him. This could be her chance to rekindle as Allura had suggested.

“I should take my leave if you ever do need anything. My room is just in the corner.” Allura smiled. “Sleep well, Kaela. We have a very big day ahead of us.”

The young archer smiled back and nodded. “Good night, Allura.” Maybe she could really try and get along with her brother as her adoptive father had suggested years ago. This could be her second chance. A second chance to rekindle her relationship with her brother, but she doesn’t know where to start.

She sighed and laid back on her bed looking up at the ceiling with her eyes looking at her bow. She remembered after being adopted, her adopted father had given her a bow as a reminder that she is a fighter. She hoped that one day, she would be useful in this new war they had entered. Hopefully, she’ll be a good help to her brother someday.

She heard a knock on the door. She raised an eyebrow and stood up on her feet with the doors opening. Seeing Keith awkwardly standing at the entrance.

“I-I thought I’d see how you are settling in.” Keith spoke up.

“I’m fine.” Kaela said softly as she fidget with her hands behind her back. She glanced side to side before looking up at her older brother. “Um, how about you?”

“Same. I am fine. Except for Lance being my next-door neighbour.” Keith chuckled, trying to lighten up the awkward mood. He paused seeing Kaela blinked before she chuckled softly. His heart skipped a beat hearing her laughter after a few years of separation.

“Well, let me know when he really misbehaves then I’ll give him a good beating.” Kaela grinned.

“Heh, will do.” Keith smiled at his sister. “W-Well, get some rest. See you in the morning.” Kaela nodded and let him take his leave as she sighed deeply with a smile. Maybe it wasn’t all that bad after all.

In his throne, Zarkon sat with his eyes closed, hearing a distant soft laughter and could feel a very ancient aura and quintessence he hasn’t felt in a very, very, long time. He could tell that Haggar could feel it as well.

“My lord.”

“I know. A new Mage has awaken. She is siding with Voltron now.” Zarkon said as he clenched his fists tightly.

“Would…would that be a problem, my lord?” Haggar asked.

“No……it might be our advantage.” Zarkon replied to the witch by his side. “If she has enough quintessence and mana stored in her. We can use it to destroy Voltron.”

“An excellent plan, my lord.” Haggar smiled wickedly. “I shall make plans right away.”

“Serene, looks like I will have to get rid of you once more. To me, your powers are worthless. And that reincarnation of yours, I shall take her and destroy her.” Zarkon vowed as his purple eyes glowed brightly.

(~)

In Kaela’s bedroom, she was sleeping soundly as a mysterious rune had appeared on her wrist and was glowing and pulsing. A sign that her mana has awakened. That Serene's essence has awakened in her. 


	4. Some Assembly Required

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Paladins start to lose focus, Princess Allura puts them through training; with cooperation, the Paladins can learn how to form Voltron while Kaela helped training with them while learning about Mage Craft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter of my fanfic What If! 
> 
> Things are getting more interesting and funny in this chapter. Stay tuned if you want to read more chapters!

_“Ella, it is morning now, sweetheart. We can go to the park and then we can get some ice cream.” He tried to wake up his new adopted daughter. She was still sleeping underneath her blankets. “Sweetheart, I know it is hard to see your brother leaving you. It may be hard, but when you are older, you’ll understand.”_

_Kaela appeared slowly from the covers and saw her new father in front of him, smiling down at her. He pulled out a new sketchbook and some pencils as a gift for her. She gasped happily and accepted the gift shyly with her father ruffling her hair gently. “I know I am not like your real dad, but I promise you. I’ll try my best to always be with you.”_

(~)

Kaela opened her eyes and yawned. She stretched her arms and sat on the side of the bed with her hair falling down past her waist. She wiped her eyes and then stood up on her feet and twirled around as she turned on the lights to get ready for the day.

She got into her usual white shirt with her black leather jacket, jeans, and boots. She brushed her teeth in the bathroom and washed her face, looking at her reflection on the mirror. She combed her long raven hair carefully while walking out of her room.

She came into the bridge seeing Allura and Coran already up and working on something. “Oh, good morning, Kaela.” Allura greeted her happily and then gasped softly seeing how long her hair was and how beautiful she looked.

“Good morning to you, Allura and Coran.” Kaela smiled as she put her comb in her pocket. “So, what are you up to?”

“Just making some adjustments. Here you go, Allura. You can have your turn next, Kaela, if you like.” Coran smiled at her.

Kaela raised an eyebrow and then watched Allura taking a deep breath, holding something that looked like a mic. “Wait, you are not thinking of….”

“Everybody up! Zarkon’s attacking! The Castle’s about to be destroyed! Go, go, go!” Allura cried out. “We need Voltron now!”

Somewhere in the Castle, Shiro heard the alarm and the Princess’s cries. He got up and ran into the hallways in his Paladin armour. Keith was also up in his normal clothes, jumping out of bed and out of his room. Pidge woke up from a nap and heard the Princess’s cries as well as Hunk who got startled. He fell from the bed but still stumbled while running out of his room. Meanwhile, Lance was sleeping soundly with headphones on listening to calming music, not noticing the alarm.

“Hurry! We can’t survive much longer!” Allura exclaimed.

“You need to sell it a little bit more.” Coran said with Allura handing the mic to him. He cleared his throat. “Oh, no! Allura is dead! Aaaah!” It’s horrible! Her head fell off!”

“He is really that weird and eccentric.” Kaela commented with a deadpanned expression on her face.

“Wait! What? Her severed head is trying to speak to me! What is it, Allura’s head? What are your final words?” Coran asked dramatically.

“Coran…?”

“You can stop now…” Kaela trailed off seeing the Paladins were standing in the bridge. She saw Keith, Pidge and Hunk all standing in shock at her appearance seeing her long hair down past her waist. “What?”

“Nothing kiddo, it’s just we’ve never seen you with your hair down.” Shiro smiled at her warmly as she grabbed her hair tie and then heard Coran was continuing his…dramatic acting.

“Oh, yes, Princess, I’m listening.” Coran said with Kaela face-palming herself.

“It’s over.” Allura said, slumping down seeing some of the Paladins are present.

“Oh, I know! Uaaaagh! If only Voltron had been formed….” Coran saw Shiro, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge had entered the Bridge. “—Oh! Time!”

“I guess this isn’t an actual attack.” Shiro frowned, looking at the Alteans.

“And it’s a good thing it wasn’t because it took you…” Allura looked over at Coran beside her with Kaela on her left. “Coran?”

“Seventy-Five degrees.” Coran said as his eyes widened, seeing he had the wrong timer. “Oh, sorry. No, this is a meat thermometer.”

“However long it was too long. You must always be ready to do battle with Zarkon. Look at you! Only Shiro is in uniform and Kaela was already up with us. Keith, Pidge, Hunk, where are your Bayards?” Allura demanded.

“And where is Lance?” Kaela asked, then right on cue he had entered the bridge looking all well rested.

“Good morning, everybody. What’s going on?” Lance asked with a smile, holding a cup in his hand, and walked to join the others.

“Never mind.” Kaela muttered as she crossed her arms.

“Coran and I have been up for hours getting the Castle back in order. We had to run a test on the alarms, and we decided to test you as well. Guess which one failed.” Allura stepped forward with her hands behind her back.

“Hey!” Hunk yawned tiredly which Kaela understood. They had a long battle from fighting Sendak’s ship and had formed Voltron for the first time. “You’ve got to sleep for 10,000 years, man. Monday night, I was on Earth. Now, I’ve flown through space, fought some evil alien named Zarkon, eaten goo in some weird Castle. That’s a lot to process in, uh…I don’t know. What day is today?”

“It’s the third quintant of the Spicolian movement. Hump day!” Coran smiled brightly.

“You must understand the stakes of our mission.” Allura said while bring up the map of the universe from the Castleship’s computer. Displaying the amount of distress beacons. There are a lot for everyone to see.

“Over the last 10,000 years, the Castle picked up distress beacons from the following locations. So, we have to assume that Zarkon has conquered almost the entire known universe.” She moved the map to the Milky way where it appeared to be out Zarkon’s reach. “Earth is here. An attack on your planet is inevitable.”

“Oh, no…” Hunk murmured.

“Exactly. Our mission is to free all those planets. Coran and I are getting the Castle ready to leave Arus. During that time, you have to learn to form Voltron, so we can begin fighting Zarkon.” Allura said to the Paladins.

“The Princess is right. Let’s get to our Lions and start training.” Shiro said determinedly.

“Wait. But I want to talk to the prisoners we rescued from the Galra ship.” Pidge said looking up at Shiro.

“Ah, negative, Number Five. I have you ranked by height, okay? The prisoners need to remain in the cyro-replenishers until tomorrow.” Coran said to Pidge.

“That’s right. Now, get to your Lions.” Allura said as she looked back at Kaela who had finished tying up her long raven hair in a low ponytail. “Kaela, would like to assist me?”

“Uh, yeah sure. I would like that.” Kaela smiled softly while her eyes glanced at Lance who was getting suited up for training.

He looked back at her while she looked away with an unreadable expression. They all headed to their Lions by zipline while Hunk had lost his grip from the zipline. He reached down to the end of the zipline seeing his speeder taking off with him and groaned with frustration.

Outside of the Castle of Lions, the other Paladins were waiting for Hunk. “…Should someone go in after him?” Lance asked.

Then they all saw the Yellow Lion flying towards their position. “Hey. Sorry, everybody. Seriously, though, can’t they park these things, like a little closer to the Bridge?” Hunk asked.

“All right, guys. Let’s just fly in tight formation until we’re totally in sync.” Shiro said.

Then Allura appeared on Shiro’s screen with Kaela behind her. “Feel the bond with your lions and your fellow pilots until five becomes one unit and you form Voltron!”

From inside the Castle, Kaela watched them taking off to the skies, all cheering with enthusiastically. She raised an eyebrow seeing nothing was happening. She and Allura looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. “You think they might form Voltron like before?”

“Perhaps, they must. It is entirely important to form the most powerful weapon in the universe. And also, Coran had organised some books you might be interested in to learn Mage Craft.” Allura cheerfully shown her the books on the floor.

“Uh…. thanks. But um….”

“Yes?” Allura smiled at her.

“I never knew entirely that I was Mage Princess Serene’s reincarnation until you told us. I don’t even know if I have powers.” Kaela said with a frown and crossed her arms.

“You just need to have patience in finding your own element. Aunt Serene wasn’t all that of a perfect Mage. She learnt everything by herself. To be her own person rather than being a Paladin.” Allura explained to her with Kaela listening carefully. She seemed to know a lot of these things. Maybe she could try new things. After all, she loved to have new adventures.

“I suppose I could try.” Kaela smiled at the Princess.

“You…intrigue me the most. I mean, you are slightly different from the Paladins.” Allura said to her with a smile.

“Oh, I uh, well I just don’t hang out with the boys and my brother that much. But I hang out with Pidge.” Kaela replied awkwardly.

Allura hummed and proceeded to fix up the Castleship and heard the Paladins were planning some kind of tactic to form Voltron. Kaela heard her brother’s voice over the communications. “Maybe we should be building up Voltron from the ground up.”

“What do you mean?” Shiro asked.

“I mean, let’s try literally building Voltron, like, stacking up on top of each other.” Keith suggested.

“Like a cheerleader pyramid?” Lance asked.

“You got a better idea?” Keith asked.

“It’s worth to try.” Shiro said, willing to try Keith’s idea. The Paladins all stacked their Lions on top of each other, but the Yellow Lion was at the top of the Black Lion. “Hunk, what are you doing?”

“What do you mean?” Hunk asked innocently.

“You’re supposed to be the leg, over there.” Shiro said with a deadpanned tone.

“What? No. No, no, no. I’m pretty sure when we did it last time. I was the head. Right?” Hunk said to Shiro.

“You yelled, ‘I’m a leg’!” Lance pointed out.

“Yeah, I was yelling a lot of things.” Hunk said.

“Shiro’s the head.” Keith reminded him from his Lion.

“All the time?” Hunk questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Shiro sighed softly. “Let’s just try it my way now.”

“Okay, but next time I call head.” Hunk said with Shiro pouting in his lion.

(~)

Inside the bridge, Kaela was reading the books already and had learnt their history. It was fascinating to see such talented Pure Mages and then there’s Dark Mages. Looked like Yin and Yang. She frowned seeing the dark phoenix flying with the Pure white phoenix, which they call in their language, ‘Great Ikri’.

“So, you are saying I am the reincarnation of a talented Pure Mage Princess?” Kaela asked the Princess.

“Yes, a very talented one indeed. Also, I checked the Castle’s sensory systems. You have unknowingly a large amount of Mana inside of you.” Allura smiled at her.

“So, in other words you are saying that I somehow haven’t unlocked them? I haven’t used my ‘mana’ yet.” Kaela said, understanding the concept.

“Correct.” Allura smiled at her brightly then her smile disappeared hearing the Paladins had tried everything to bond and form up Voltron. Then she turned to Kaela who grinned brightly. “Dare I ask what you are thinking?”

“Care to make it more…fun?” Kaela asked with a grin.

Allura raised an eyebrow, then thought what she was referring to and smiled. “Sorry to interrupt, but I may be able to help. Yesterday, you weren’t able to form Voltron until you were in the heat of battle.”

All of the Paladins agreed to the fact they were able to form Voltron in the midst heat of battle against Sendak and his fleet. Kaela stood up from her spot and watched what she was doing. “Perfect. Because I need to run a diagnostic test on all of the Castle defences. This should help! Kaela, would you do the honours?” Allura asked the young archer who smiled ear to ear.

“Wait, what? Kaela what are you--?” Before Lance could actually ask what, she was about to do. He saw the Castle of Lions was firing blasts from its particle barrier, attacking all of the Lions. All of them screamed and shouted. “Okay, go, go!”

“Allura, Ella, what are you doing?!” Keith asked the two girls.

Allura was smiling at him on the screen and Kaela was beside her with a smirk. “Running a diagnostic test on the Castle defences and inspiring you! I believe in you, Paladins! Let fear be your guide! Form Voltron!”

“Oh, forget this! I’m heading back to the Castle!” Lance exclaimed, piloting the Blue Lion, dodged the attacks, but was thrown back by the particle barrier while Hunk dodged the bombardment.

“Oh, ho ho! I am loving this!” Kaela cackled, rubbing her hands together with an evil smirk.

“I know you are enjoying this, Kaela!” Lance shouted at her. “You want me to be dead!”

“Hmm, that does sound about right, Baywatch.” Kaela smirked at him while he glared at her in his screen. But blushed a bit when he heard her laughing softly.

“Please stop! Please! Have mercy on us!” Hunk exclaimed with tears forming.

Allura appeared on his screen with a frown. “You think Zarkon is going to have mercy on you? He’s probably on his way right now to destroy us all!”

She pressed a button on the Castleship’s computer screen and walked away with Kaela beside her carrying two books in her hands with a smile and giggled. “That was really fun!”

“Glad that amuses you. I never had laughed like that in 10,000 years let alone to have another girl to have fun with.” Allura smiled at her as the two girls giggled.

(~)

At the Galra Empire’s Central Command, the Galra commander who had captured Shiro and chased the Blue Lion knelt down before Zarkon. “You have returned early. Did you complete your mission?”

“Sir, the moon’s crust became unstable. Staying any longer would have cost half my crew.” The Galra commander said.

“Hmmm, perhaps, but the half that survived would been stronger. Weakness is an infection. Better to cut it off than let it spread.” Zarkon said as the Galra sentries grabbed the terrified Galra Commander, dragging him away from his presence.

“What have you and your Druids come up with to capture Voltron?” Zarkon asked Haggar who stood by his side on the throne.

“I have been working on perfecting something. Something that will strike _fear_ into their hearts of any that stand against it. Voltron may have surprised Sendak, but he will _not_ be able to overcome _my_ creation.” Haggar replied.

(~)

Kaela blinked at the Paladins with Lance laying down on the seat. Her eyes glanced at Pidge who was sitting with arms crossed next to Hunk and Keith was sitting opposite of her. She was not going to have a conversation with her brother, but Pidge tried to convince her to try until Allura and Coran came in.

“Are we at full power on the condenser number five yet?” Allura asked while holding a device in her hand.

“No, still just at 84 percent.” Coran replied.

The Princess looked at the exhausted Paladins with a smile. “You did it! You formed Voltron!”

Keith looked defeated and decided to break the news. “No. The shooting stopped, and the particle barrier shut down, so we just flew in.”

Allura’s smile turned onto a frown and clenched her fists. “ _What?”_ Then she glanced back at Coran while he smiled nervously.

“Oh, right. Uh, sorry, Princess. I had to turn off the Castle defences to test the fire suppressors.” Coran said.

Then Shiro entered the room seeing his team were resting up. “What are you guys doing in here? We’re not taking a break.”

“Shiro’s right. You should be training.” Allura agreed.

“ _We’ve_ been training. When are we going back to Earth?” Hunk asked.

“I’m not going back until I find my family.” Pidge said determinedly.

“Guys, there won’t be an Earth if we don’t figure out how to fight Zarkon.” Shiro pointed out to everyone with Kaela frowning from her spot and hugged her legs to her chest.

“How are we going to fight? We can’t even figure out how to form Voltron.” Lance noted as he laid down beside Kaela but they both still want to stay away from each other. Far from each other as possible. He could also sense something was bothering her.

He cannot actually tell if she actually wanted to go back home or she is just conflicted with the whole ‘saving the universe’ from Zarkon. All he knew she is a kind of person who would loved adventures in far off places, not to sulk around.

“Well, I’m not surprised. You know, the original Paladins fought hundreds of battles together, side-by-side. They were like a pack of Yalmors linked at the ears.” Coran said.

“Wow, that’s definitely not us.” Lance said in defeat and laid back down.

“During the last attack, your survival instincts forced you to work as a team, but that will only get you so far. You’ll have to become a real team to have any chance of forming Voltron and then beating Zarkon next time.” Coran explained to the Paladins. “Oh, and Princess Serene has always had helped them along the way.”

Kaela noticed there was a longing look on his face. She hummed softly and then realized he may had held affection for Mage Princess Serene. _So he is Allura’s uncle?_

“You should try out on the Training deck.”

“There’s a Training deck?” Hunk questioned.

(~)

While Allura was somewhere in the Castle fixing the repairs, Kaela followed the Paladins and Coran to the training deck. Boy, it was huge. Coran actually let her participate in having her own shield she could use.

Then the elder Altean was in some kind of room above them in the Training deck testing the mic if it was working. He was explaining how the code demanded that Paladins put their team members safety above their own. Then a swarm of drones were about to attack.

“It’s up to each of you, as well as Kaela, to do everything you can to protect the other members of your team.” Coran said.

Altean drones appeared with Keith and Pidge forming their shields while Kaela put on a circle shield with a symbol of a phoenix in the centre, holding it closely to her. “Get ready.” Shiro said to the team with the drones firing lasers at them. Hunk dodged while Pidge was struck, dropping into a hole that opened up underfoot.

“Protect your teammates or no one will be there to protect you!” Coran exclaimed as the siblings were standing back-to-back, protecting one another. Then Hunk was struck and dropped down to the floor, leaving them four, Shiro, Keith, Lance, and Kaela, huddling back-to-back to defend themselves.

“Time to increase intensity.” Coran announced while Shiro nearly lost his footing and got Kaela struck.

“Shiro!”

“Sorry, kiddo.” Shiro apologised watching her dropping down the floor.

Then that leaves Shiro with Lance and Keith. “You keeping up over there, Keith?” Lance said, looking over his shoulder.

“Just concentrate on keeping me safe.” Keith replied.

Lance scoffed. “Me? I own this drill. You’re the one who needs to concentrate.”

The drones fired at their heads. Shiro and Keith dodges but Lance became distracted, lifting his foot to avoid being shot, but instead Keith got shot and disappeared into the floor. Lance tried to defend Shiro but only to get himself struck. As well as Shiro and both fell down through the holes in the floor.

Coran face-palmed but continued on to the next test. The Invisible Maze. Lance stood inside the maze with Kaela looking over out of the window. The aim was to trust in each other. It was an ancient maze that will teach them about trust.

 _I wonder when that’s gonna last in this test._ Kaela thought as she looked to the side. “Your teammates can see the walls, but you cannot. So, listen carefully. If you touch the walls, you’ll get a slight shock.”

Lance put on his helmet, getting ready for the maze. “Wait. Who’s guiding me through? Please don’t tell me it’s the Ice Princess.”

“Sorry to disappoint you, Lance…but uh….” Kaela smirked.

“Take two steps forward.” Keith spoke through Lance’s helmet using a microphone. “And don’t call my sister ‘Ice Princess’.

“Oh, no. Not Keith. Why does he get to be the man on the mic?” Lance groaned.

Kaela rolled her eyes and Coran sighed softly. “Now, just sit tight. You’ll get your turn.”

“Like I said, take two steps forward, turn right, and take three steps that direction.” Keith said, continuing on with the test.

Lance grumbled and then turned right, hitting himself on a wall getting shocked. Kaela laughed at the sight and held her stomach. “You did that on purpose!” Lance exclaimed. “Not funny, Kaela!”

“You’re not listening.” Keith said.

“You said turn right!” Lance exclaimed.

“But, before that, I said, ‘Take two steps forward’.”

Lance took two steps as Keith had instructed him to do. He stepped in the wrong direction and got shocked again. “We’re switching places right now!”

“Ahh, this is so much fun.” Kaela sighed happily.

(~)

Kaela and Coran were in the bridge watching over the next test. This time they were in their Lions again. Each Paladin must have a strong bond with their Lion. She watched them all diving down…with their visor’s on! Meaning they need to see through the Lion’s eyes. The goal was simple, they need to pull up before they crash into the ground. Feeling what the Lion feels.

“You are having fun with this aren’t you?” Kaela asked him.

“Oh, yes my dear. I am so having fun.” Coran giggled softly, covering the mic while Kaela nodding in agreement.

The both of them watched them diving down in their lions without seeing anything from their helmets. They heard Hunk was pulling back as he was afraid while hearing Keith and Lance were once again competing against each other. They were bickering just before both crashed into the ground making Kaela laugh out loud at the sight.

Shiro and Pidge were the last ones diving until the Green Lion pulled back, failing the test. Shiro remained still in his Lion with his eyes closed. He was able to contact with the Black Lion seeing what is sees. He pulled out of the dive last second and flew through several rocks with his eyes closed.

“Excellent, Shiro!” Coran exclaimed with a huge smile on his face.

The doors opened and saw Allura was coming in with a smile. “Sorry to disturb you. But if it is not too much trouble Kaela. I am wondering if you would like to help me for a while.”

“Sure. I would love to.” Kaela smiled softly as she walked out of the bridge and walked beside her to help her with some of the repairs that needs to be done. She was fascinated by the technology the Castle has.

“Kaela, if it was alright if I might ask, what exactly happened to between you and your brother?” Allura asked carefully seeing her passing her tablet.

“It’s not a day I would like to look back. We were really young back then. Keith was trying so hard to get custody of me, but he was far too young. So my adoptive father stepped in to look after me. He even offered to adopt him. Then the house wanted nothing more but to separate us.” Kaela explained. “I was very young. I didn’t understand what was going on.”

“I am very sorry. You could have this chance to fix things between you two. Family may can have issues and you still can change things.” Allura said to her with an encouraging smile. “Now to get these engines working well, we need to reset them.”

“I am still amazed by the technology in this Castle. It is amazing.” Kaela smiled softly as she looked at the tablet in her hands.

“I am glad you liked the Castle. Also, I am intrigued by this relationship of yours with Lance. Does he always bicker with you?” Allura asked her.

Kaela scoffed softly. “Lance and I had a…complicated relationship. He and I used to be really good friends then suddenly he started to act like our friendship never meant something.” Kaela said with a heavy sigh.

“What? I thought the two of you are in a relationship.” Allura thought. “I am so sorry.”

“It’s alright. But not in a million years I would date a jerk like him. Plus, I am already in a committed relationship.” Kaela said as she crossed her arms. “For 2 years now.”

Allura looked at her shocked to hear that and yet, her voice was somehow sounded like she’s feeling guilt, sadness, and loneliness. She frowned softly and then quickly put a smile on her face. “W-well, at least this young man is very happy to be with you. Could you also see if the systems are working functionally?”

Kaela went over to the other panel and pressed a few buttons to see If it was working. She raised an eyebrow seeing it wasn’t working. “Er, not too hard, Kaela.” Allura chuckled nervously seeing her slamming her hand on the panel again and then the lights lit up as it wired to life.

“Huh, works every time.” Kaela chuckled.

The two girls decided to see what the Paladins are up to. As they walked in, Allura saw Coran giving them refreshments. Allura marched her way to them with the mice on her shoulders. “What are you doing lying around?” You’re supposed to be training!”

Keith just continued on with his drink while looking up at her with a deadpanned expression. Kaela walked towards Lance who was relaxing, leaning on Hunk. “Enjoying yourself, Baywatch?”

“Oh, yeah, living the dream. Well, except for training of course.” Lance smirked and chuckled softly as he drank his drink. “I am living the life and you don’t know how to have fun.”

“Of course, I do know how to have fun.” Kaela muttered as she crossed her arms.

“Just resting a bit. Y-you know, you can’t push too hard.” Coran said.

“What you mean, ‘can’t push too hard’?” Get up, you lazy lumps! It’s time you faced the Gladiator!” Allura exclaimed sternly.

“Wow, that sounds like you when you are lecturing me in class.” Lance said with a grin until he saw Kaela’s face darkened and she pulled an arm back and then slapped him hard on the face, making Pidge and Keith snickering.

“Ugh, maybe I could join in. To make things more interesting.” Kaela suggested with a smile.

Then they all got started with the Paladins with their Bayards. Standing in the training deck with Gladiator robot dropped down on the floor wielding a staff in its hand. Kaela readied her bow and arrow. She saw Hunk panicking and was knocked out of commission while Kaela jumped over him.

She twirled as she shot her first arrow then rolled on the floor, blocked the staff from hitting her then. Pidge fought the Gladiator but was also knocked out.

Lance shot at the Gladiator but was being thrown and tossed onto Keith, leaving them on the floor. Kaela shot her arrows at the Gladiator while she saw he was coming towards her. She panicked a bit until she grabbed her arrow and fought against it.

She grunted and flipped back while she made her arms crossed an x with a small energy pulsing and a wave came knocking the Gladiator down only for a few seconds. Kaela blinked and looked at her arm bracelets seeing it was glowing then faded. “My word.” Coran gasped seeing a similar fighting style from the young archer.

Shiro was about to get ready to fight against the Gladiator but it triggered a memory, making him frozen in place. Then Keith came to save him just in time. “Shiro, are you okay?”

Kaela was about to swing her bow at the Gladiator but was tossed onto Lance who caught her, breaking her fall, losing grip of her bow. “Ow.”

Shiro didn’t respond while the Gladiator knocked both him and Keith sending onto the floor with the fight ended. Allura appeared in the deck, looking not very happy about the result of their training. She approached Keith and Shiro with her arms on her hips. “That combat stimulator was set at a level fit for an Altean child! You’re not even _close_ to working as a team, let alone ready to face Zarkon!”

“At least Kaela has shown a warrior spirit of a fighter.” Allura said with Kaela getting up, helping Lance to his feet while she was in deep thought, looking down at her arms, remembering that energy she had unleashed.

“Kaela? Els? Uh, Ella?” Lance tried to get her attention while she gasped softly and then looked up.

She was taken back by how deep blue his eyes were while he saw how…stunningly beautiful her eyes were. They were light purple that shone brightly in the light so beautiful. It was like a diamond in the water.

Kaela growled softly while blushing light pink and shoved Lance’s face away from her. “Y-Yeah, I am fine.”

(~)

Kaela and the Paladins all arrived at dining seeing a table filled with Altean food. Coran stood nearby the table with a smile. “Ahoy, Paladins and young Kaela! I’ve whipped up a big batch of focusing food. After this meal, you’ll be forming Voltron six times a movement and twice on the astral conflux!” Coran exclaimed happily.

They all sat at the table with Kaela in between her brother and Pidge. She looked at the food and stuck her tongue out. “I hope this is edible for all of us.”

“So do I.” Keith agreed.

“Smells great, Coran. Thanks.” Shiro smiled at the elder Altean. They all started to grab something to eat until Coran pulled out a remote, pressing a button. All of the Paladins, including Kaela were all handcuffed together on each arm.

“Hold the phone!” Lance exclaimed, looking at the Coran.

“I saw a lot of solid individual performances today, but you’re still struggling to work as a team. So, welcome to the final bonding exercise of the day.” Coran said.

Hunk tried to free himself from Lance, then tried to free himself from Shiro but failed. “Coran, I want you to think about what you’re doing.”

“Oh, this one’s a classic. You get to feed each other, like a pack of Yalmors!” Coran exclaimed happily.

Kaela groaned as she tried to forget about the pain from the tight cuffs. Keith glanced at her with a frown. “Is it too tight?”

“No! I mean, no, uh, no! I mean…yeah it is tight.” Kaela sighed in defeat.

“Aww, look here, see? He does care for you!” Allura exclaimed with a nervous smile but stopped with she saw Kaela glaring at her deadly. The Princess sat down awkwardly on her seat and then proceeded to eat their dinner.

“What was that all about?” Keith asked his sister.

“I don’t even want to talk about it.” Kaela grumbled, clenching her fists.

The Paladins all struggled to eat at the table being cuffed together. Lance flanged Hunk’s food goo by accident. “Ow!” Hunk exclaimed.

“Sorry.” Lance apologised as Hunk tried to eat again only got Lance’s fingers end up in Hunk’s mouth and nose. He pulled away from him in disgust. He pulled back over by Hunk, causing him to pull Keith’s hand into his plate of goo.

“Oh, nice. You defiled my food goo!” Lance exclaimed angrily.

“It’s your fault! This is _ridiculous_.” Keith said while Kaela was trying to pull away.

“You know what’s ridiculous? Me being hand cuffed close to you!” Kaela exclaimed as the two siblings glaring at each other while the table was a mess from them spilling the food from their plates.

“Do Earthlings ever stop complaining?” Allura asked while eating her food goo from her plate, looking at the Paladins with disgust. 

“Not every Earthling.” Kaela grumbled again.

“Can’t you just give us a break? Everyone’s been working really hard today.” Shiro said, trying to calm everyone.

Keith stood up from his seat with Lance and Kaela looking up at him. “Yeah! We’re not some prisoners for you to toy with, like…like….”

“Like a bunch of toy prisoners!” Lance exclaimed, backing up for Keith.

“Yes! Thank you, Lance!” Keith exclaimed as Kaela groaned. Knowing where this might lead. She wished those two boys could shut their mouths for once.

“---You do _not_ yell at the Princess!” Coran exclaimed at the Paladins.

“Oh, the Princess of _what?_ We’re the only ones out there and she’s no _Princess_ of ours!” Pidge taunted only to get food goo in the face. Kaela’s eyes widened in fear looking between the two.

“Go loose, Ella!” Keith exclaimed as he flings a bowl filled of food goo at Allura. She screamed while Coran blocked the attack and tosses a huge scoop of goo all over the Paladins.

“Oh, it’s on now.” Hunk declared as everyone started to throw food goo at each other then they all had fun and laughed together. Enjoying themselves throwing the goo at each other.

The fight left Allura exhausted in her chair while the Paladins laughed at each other. “Enough! Do you see what you’re doing?!”

All of the Paladins and Kaela were all silent but saw the Princess was smiling at them. “You’re finally working together as one!”

“Hey, she’s right!” Keith exclaimed with a smile.

“I actually don’t hate you and Kaela right now.” Lance smiled at the two siblings.

“You guys thinking what I’m thinking?” Hunk asked the group.

“Let’s go form Voltron!” Shiro smirked as everyone agreed.

“Actually, I was thinking dessert. But yeah! Let’s do it!” Hunk smiled.

Kaela was watching them going to their Lions but realised they were still cuffed together. “W-wait, guys—Ahh! Ow!”

“Sorry, Ella.” Keith apologised to his sister with a smile as she laughed softly.

Coran pressed the button on the remote with the cuffs taken off and they all ran to their Lions. They all had successfully formed Voltron, finally acting as one unit with the Alteans and Kaela watching with smiles on their faces.

“I told you I could get them to do it. They just needed a common enemy.” Allura smiled.

“It’s true. Like the old proverb says, ‘A man can be driven to do anything, if a beautiful woman is just really, really mean to him.” Coran smiled with his arms crossed.

Kaela giggled while Allura looked so unamused. “That is true.”

Then later that day, the Paladins all were seated in the lounge, smiling with success and victory after forming Voltron. “Man, that was cool! I’m so charged up, I don’t know if I’m going to be able to sleep tonight.” Lance grinned.

“Not me. When my head hits the pillow, I’m going to be lights out.” Keith smirked with Kaela sitting next to him with her bow in her hand.

“I just want you to know that I realised when were in Voltron, we’re brothers, man. You know? Like, we’re totally connected. No secrets, no barriers, no nothing. Brothers all the way. I love you guys!” Hunk smiled, hugging Lance and Keith.

“G-Forces mess with your head a little bit?” Keith asked with a smile.

“Yeah, maybe a little. I-I don’t know. It’s been a tough few days.” Hunk smiled.

“Yeah, and here I should get used to Lance’s constant shouting.” Kaela chuckling in amusement with Lance smirking as a response.

“I do not scream all the time.” Lance chuckled nervously.

“You two are going to get along just fine.” Keith grinned at his sister.

Kaela laughed softly. “You just enjoy watching me punch the heck out of him. Besides, you should’ve seen me punching him back in the Garrison.”

“Yeah, I do.” Keith nodded with Lance grumbling and muttered underneath his breath.

Then they all decided to go to sleep but Pidge hasn’t moved. “Going to bed, Pidge?” Shiro asked. And you, kiddo?”

“In a minute.”

“I’ll be in bed for a few minutes.” Kaela smiled at him.

Shiro smiled at the both of them proudly. “Good work today. We’re really coming together.”

She watched the doors closing and they were out of hearing range. She turned to Pidge. “So, you are not planning on tell them?”

“I am. Just not now, Ells.” Pidge said, taking off the glasses. “How am I going to tell them that I am a girl?”

“Just be honest, Katie. I knew for a while that you were a girl, and I never told anyone, knowing Iverson will be kicking you out.” Kaela said to her with a sympathy look.

“Thanks. For not telling them yet. It’s my job.” Pidge said with a smile as she pet the mouse beside her.

“No problem.” Kaela smiled back.

“And uh, if you don’t mind me asking, what exactly happened between you and Lance? I mean, from what I heard, you two used to be best of friends.” Pidge said to her.

“Things happens, I guess. I mean, we grew up and had different goals in life and different interests.” Kaela explained her friendship to Pidge. “Why? Didn’t Hunk and Lance tell you about our friendship?”

“Oh, they didn’t and well, I thought you might actually liked him.” Pidge smirked. 

“Oh no, not you too.” Kaela groaned.

Pidge’s eyes widened. “Wait, Allura said something to you as well?”

“Yes, she thought there was something going on between us. But I am already in a relationship. I have a boyfriend. But just before we uh, left and got here. We...we had an argument.” Kaela said sadly.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Ells.” Pidge said with a sympathetic expression.

“It’s okay.” Kaela smiled at her. “He and I will eventually sort this out. But sometimes, we all do need a break.”

“You…aren’t breaking up with him, right?” Pidge asked her with a frown.

Kaela thought for a few moments, thinking back to the shared moments she had done with him and the love she had felt from him. “I…I don’t know.”

Pidge nodded in understanding while they both decided to go and rest for the night while Kaela looked down at her gloved hand, took it off and saw the rune forming around her wrist. She’d always wondered what is happening to her arm. Maybe it was her mana finally awakening. 


End file.
